Lover's Paradise
by stefi690
Summary: Logan never slept with Honor's bride's maids. What happens when he and Rory go to Thailand, and what happens after that?
1. Chapter 1

After Logan's Graduation he and Rory left for Asia on his private jet. They spent two weeks in China, Russia, and are now on their last night in Thailand.

Now they are on a private beach watching the sun set, turning the sky various shades of pink, orange, and purple. Rory's sitting between Logan's legs leaning back on his chest. His arms wrapped around her. This was where she loved to be. She felt safe sitting in his arms, knowing he would never let anything happen to her.

Logan notices the wind from the waves sending chills up Rory's bare arms. "How about we go inside?"

"Okay," Rory said, standing up offering Logan her hand.

They walk back to their room at the Paradee Resort and Spa, hand in hand. When they go to their room Rory turned to Logan. "So what do you want to do?" she asked getting closer to him.

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her, and as he looks into her eyes he says,"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he smirks at her as she just smiles. He knows by the smile on her face that she wants him like he wants her.

They make their way back to their gorgeous bedroom. The king size bed with white satin sheets and comforter inviting them in. as they climb into bed Rory throws herself on top of Logan, and begins to slowly kiss his neck. She knows by how he is rubbing her back and moaning that he's enjoying the attention. Then she tells him to close his eyes. She then takes off her tank-top and swimming suit top. He tries to get a peak, but she is too quick and covers his eyes and says, "no."

She strips him of his muscle shirt, then takes his hand in hers leading him in caressing her breasts. She now starts to slide off his swimming trunks. When she finally get them off she leaves a trail of kisses on his lower abdomen. As she does this she feels is deep breathing.

While she is slowly torturing him Logan says, "You still have something on."

"You're a big boy, you can do it yourself, can't you?"

"Yes I can." He then rolls them over so that he is now on top, and slowly strips her of her shorts and swim suit bottoms. On his way back over her he leaves hot kisses along his way, slowly driving her crazy. When he's completely above her, he reaches between them taking her clit and begins to rub it, causing her to moan, and want more. As she gets wetter he sticks his middle and pointer fingers into her.

She freezes in awe. She had almost forgotten how good it felt. She then whispers, "I need you inside me and hard."

He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. He then slowly slides his semi hard-on into her, knowing that as soon as he touched her wet barriers that he would instantly get harder. He starts a slow and smooth rhythm at first, but when he hears Rory's moans and pants as encouragement, he speeds up and hardens his pace.

As an orgasm begins to overtake her she begins to moan louder and whispering his name.

Logan then grabs her legs and puts them over his shoulders. His speed increases as he is now toying with her G-spot. His motions cause Rory to go over the edge. Her orgasm finished hard, making her scream his name.

As Logan hears her screams he slows down just to let her ride out her orgasm.

When it's finished Rory breathing heavily whispers, "I want to ride on top."

Without protest Logan flips them so that Rory is once again back on top.

She sets her own pace, rotating her hips and going up and down. After a while her legs became fatigued. She doesn't want to stop though, she loves the feeling of Logan inside of her, and how he loves to be inside of her.

As she continues, Logan now begins to groan. The feelings Rory is eliciting in him overwhelms him. He is now getting close to cumming, so he uses the opportunity to roll Rory back over and starts ramming into her hard. Rory screams in excitement.

Finally Logan spurts profusely into her. When they're both done, Logan pulls out of her and lays beside her. They lay limp from exhaustion, catching their breath. Then Logan has the strength he pulls Rory to him, lying behind her. Soon they're both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Logan woke up with the love of his life in his arms. They did not have to be at the airstrip for another two hours so, instead of waking her up, he decided to just lye there watching her sleep. She looked so angelic when she was asleep, disregarding their night's worth of activities. He loved the way that her milk chocolate brown hair was splayed across the pillow, and her smooth porcelain skin, that he loved to touch.

After about ten minutes of Logan's admiring the beautiful body beside him, Rory began to wake up, but keeping her eyes closed. She feels the warm, hard, muscular body of her boyfriend and cuddles into him more.

Logan lightly kisses the skin between her shoulder and neck, "Morning," he says with a raspy voice.

"Morning," she answers back just above a whisper.

"We have to be at the strip in about two hours."

"Okay."

"Will you marry me?" Logan asks after a few minutes of silence.

Rory's eyes fly open as she hears the words coming from his mouth. She turns so that she is now facing him. She searches his eyes only to see love and fear.

Logan had been thinking about asking her to marry him for a few months. He even brought the ring he had bought at an antique store while he was in London over Valentine's Day. He was not even looking for a ring, but once he saw the antique three stoned and engraved ring he knew he had to get it. It just spoke Rory; it was elegant and unique just like his Ace. He hadn't meant to ask her the way h did. He was planning the grand gesture with lots of flowers and soft music. He was even going to do the cliché of getting down on one knee and proposing. While they were lying there he thought how perfect they were together, and how his future was nothing without her, and the words just came out. Now that he's lying there, waiting to hear her answer, fear rushes through his veins. He is so scared that she might say no, and once he thinks she is going to turn him down, a smile brightens her face.

"Yes," she whispers with a few tears escaping her eyes.

Logan smiles from ear to ear, "Yes?"

"Yes." Rory says nodding and giggling.

Logan uses one hand to grab her neck, bringing his lips to hers in a hard kiss. He runs his tongue over her lips for permission to enter, which she quickly obliges. Rory moans into his mouth. Logan then rolls them over so that he is now on top, putting Rory's head on his forearm and his other hand on the side of her face.

Just before things get too out of control Rory pulls back.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked nervously.

"We have to be at the airstrip in an hour and a half, we should get ready to go."

"No we don't, my family owns the jet. We leave when ever we want to." Logan said while kissing along Rory's neck.

"Logan, come on, school starts next week and I still have a lot of work to get done."

"Like what?"

"Like books, and preparing for the paper," she said trying to reason with him.

"Ace, would you rather being working or celebrating our engagement?" Logan asked finally looking at Rory instead of kissing her.

"We can do both," she answered back.

"How so?"

"The plane has a bed…" Rory hinted.

Logan thought about it for a second. Then finally realizing that she had a point "You're right," he sighed. "We should probably get ready then, 'cause I want to get there as soon as possible."

"No, you want to get inside of me as soon as possible."

"That too," he said smirking.

Rory just laughed, while smacking him on his side so he would get off of her.

Just as she was getting off of the bed, Logan pulled her by the arm, telling her, "I love you," and kissing her cheek, before letting her go.

"I love you too," she replied back getting up, and walking in to the bathroom.

Fort-Five minutes later both Rory and Logan were both ready to go. Just as Rory was making sure she had everything Logan came up to her, with a small box in his hand. "Can't go anywhere without this." He said opening up the box showing Rory the beautiful ring inside of it.

Rory gasped as she saw it. It was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. "Are you gonna put it on me?" she asked smiling.

Logan took the ring out of the box, and gently slid it onto Rory's bare finger. Once it was in its place he brought her hand up to his lips kissing it softly. "Got everything?"

"Yep, let's go," she said turning towards the door, too busy looking at her ring to grab any of the luggage, leaving Logan to carry it.

**AN: this is my first fanfic. so i don't take up much room i'm going to put messages in my homepage. It'll have updates and stuff on there along with pictures. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3**

Once they got to the airstrip they boarded the Huntzberger jet. As soon as they were read Logan went to the cockpit to talk to the pilot. When he was done, he went back to the sitting area looking for Rory. She wasn't there so he went to the bedroom at the back of the plane. He found her there going through the DVD collection. "What are you doing?"

"Finding movies for our marathon," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wasn't aware we were going to have enough time for a marathon."

"Logan, it's a fourteen hour trip, I think we'll have plenty of time."

"With my stamina?"

"Babe, I know your stamina, trust me we'll have time," she teased him.

"Well that sounds like a challenge," he said walking over to the bed.

Rory laughs when Logan flops on the bed. "So what movie do we want to start with, Willie Wonka or Rocky?"

"Well how about we start with something else instead?" he suggested.

Acting innocent Rory says, "Instead of ol' Willie? Nonsense."

Seductively Logan says, "Not what I meant," giving Rory a look of desire and want.

Rory sees this and begins to melt. No one has ever been able to make her feel the way he does just by giving her a look.

Logan pulls Rory to him, lying them down with Rory under him. He kisses her slow at first, just lips with a little tongue. It rapidly increases as Logan plays with the hem of her shirt then pulling it off. He then skillfully unclasps her bra with one hand while the other one is busy with her pants, sliding them off.

While Logan is busy with her neck and colar bone, Rory runs her hands down his back, to the end of his shirt. They both pause as she pulls it over his head, but he doesn't waste a second going back to her neck. After he thought he paid enough attention to it he kissed her forehead, nose, and then her lips making his way down to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth bringing his hand to the other one. He started to Swirl his tongue and sucking to match the pattern of his hand, eliciting a moan from Rory. After her nipples were hardened to Logan's satisfactory, he licked his way down her torso. As he got to her lower body, he nipped at her inner thighs, causing Rory to moan more.

He looked up at Rory to see her eyes closed and a look of enjoyment on her face. With an idea in his head he separated her legs further apart and darted his tongue out licking her clit, sending shocks of pleasure and surprise through Rory, resulting in a load moan. He then took her clit into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Rory begins to buck her hips, as she whispers Logan's name. Logan holds her down and slides his tongue inside her creating a slow rhythm that he knew would drive her crazy. After a few minutes of his tongue actions, he slid it out and replaced it with his index and middle fingers. They worked their magic while he slid back up so his face was now nuzzling her neck.

As Rory came, Logan removed his fingers to allow her to ride out her hard orgasm. She began to calm, breathing more normally. She turned to look at Logan. She then kissed him and turned them so she was on top.

"Not it's my turn," she said with the same desire and want in her eyes as she saw in his earlier.

TBC…..

**Quick AN: this is my last AN on here the rest will be on my Homepage. Review Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Previously on Lover's Paradise:_

"_Now it's my turn." Rory said looking at Logan with desire and want in her eyes._

She began with the same path Logan had taken. She spent some time on his neck, licking and sucking on his pulse point, then moved to his nipple. Instead of using her hand to massage the other one, she unbuttoned and zipped his pants. She then grabbed both his pants and boxers pulling them down and off. Admiring his naked form she took notice to his erection.

He had grown hard when he heard her moaning as he used his talents on her. What really put him over the top was when he felt her hands graze his penis and stroking it.

She started a path of wet kisses from his torso, making him want more. Upon reaching her destination, she licked up the right side of his shaft, earning a groan to escape Logan. Using his sounds as encouragement, she took his head into her mouth, twirling her tongue and sucking. Still using her hands to ever so lightly play with his balls.

"Stop," Logan demanded when he felt his climax coming.

Rory looked up at him, with confusion written on her face. "What…what...did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did everything right, I just want to cum inside you," he reached for her bringing her to his level and kissed her.

Reaching over to the night stand, Rory grabbed a condom out of the drawer. Ripping it open she rolled it onto him.

Logan rolled them over, bracing himself with his hands on the side of her head, and entered her, with a hard thrust and a groan. Rory brought her legs to wrap around his waist matching his thrusts, and bringing him further into her.

Soon Rory began to scream out Logan's name as her climax came. Right after her, Logan hit the high point of his orgasm, with a final thrust into her. Once he was sufficiently empty, he pulled out of her, and collapsed on his stomach beside her. When he finally caught his breath, he rolled onto his back bringing Rory into his arms. They both fell asleep completely exhausted, but happy.

A few hours later Logan woke up to see his beautiful fiancé in his arms with her head on his chest. Seeing her made a smile grow on his face. Slowly disentangling himself from her, he got up pulling on his previously discarded clothes. He walked out of the bedroom and into the little kitchenette to make coffee and a few snacks. Once he had everything he walked back to the bedroom to see Rory watching Willie Wonka.

"See told you we'd have enough time to watch a movie," she said with the smirk she had stolen from him.

"You hungry?" he asked ignoring her comment.

"Starving," she answered grabbing a pop-tart he got for her.

"As much as I hate to say this, but you should probably put some clothes on. We're going to be landing in London for an hour overlay in about twenty minutes."

"Ok," she got off the bed taking the sheet with her and gathered her clothed heading towards the bathroom.

After spending an hour in London they got back on the plane for another seven hour flight.

**Review, Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Rory and Logan are on their way home. Rory's head is resting on his shoulder, enjoying the comfortable silence.

After a while she asked, "When do you want to tell people?"

"I don't care. I'm surprised you didn't call your mother right after I asked."

"We were kind of busy, and I would rather tell her in person."

"Do I have to be there? I'm not one of Lorelai's favorite people."

"You've grown on her after the Valentine's Day weekend. I would like for you to be there."

"Okay, but if she tries to kill me-"

"Then I will be sure to kiss you good-bye," she interrupts him. "But seriously I won't let her harm you in any way."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said sealing her promise with a soft kiss on his lips. "You're gonna have to tell your parents too."

"Can't we just send them an announcement before we have it printed in the paper?"

"I really think it would be better if you told them. It's no secret that they don't like me, and a message or an announcement will just make it worse."

"Fine I'll tell them, but you owe me."

"I agreed to marry you; I think that's enough of a reward."

"Most people would say that would be a punishment. Sex with the same woman for the rest of my life…" he teased.

Rory smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand, and moves away to the opposite end of the limo.

Logan laughs at her antics. Moving towards her, he grabbed her around her waist, "I was kidding."

"You're mean," she said like a five year old.

"Oh you know you're the one I've had the best sex with."

"Wish I could say the same."

Logan's jaw dropped, for once not thinking of a witty comeback.

Rory brought her lips close to his with just a centimeter between them, "Just kidding," she whispers before crashing her lips to his.

It took a second for Logan to respond. He quickly invaded her mouth, fighting her for dominance. He made his way from her mouth to her collar bone, nibbling and lightly sucking at her skin. Causing Rory to moan.

They were interrupted when the limo stopped in front of their building.

Once they got inside of the elevator Logan too the opportunity to drop their bags, and to throw Rory against the wall, attacking her lips.

"Pause," Rory managed to get out, surprised that she heard the ding of the elevator once they got to their floor.

"What?" Logan asked confused while paying attention to her neck.

"The door just opened."

"Oh," he said now understanding. He grabbed three of the four bags as Rory picked up the other one.

Rory put the key in the door, and opened it. They threw the bags in, and then Logan grabbed Rory around the waist, bringing her to him forcefully kissing her. Sliding his hands down to cup her butt cheeks, and picked her up.

She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Not taking her lips off of his as they began their way inside of their apartment.

"Surprise!" they heard as they walked into their living room.

Rory removed her legs from around Logan planting her feet on the ground, while her face turned red as she saw who all was in the room. "Grandma…"

**AN: Thanks for all those who encouraged me to keep going with this story.**

**Sorry it's been so long & this chapter is so short. I kind of have writer's block. This is probably wasn't as good as you were hoping. But it's better than nothing I guess.**

**Review, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"_Grandma…" _Rory said scared of what her grandmother was about to say. From the look on her face it wasn't going to be good. All the while hoping she wouldn't say anything with all of the other people in the room.

"Rory, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily asked with her eyebrow up.

"Sure," she hesitated but fallowing her grandmother to another room.

As soon as she shut the door her Emily said, "What the hell were you thinking clutching to Logan like a hand bag?"

"First of all, how was I supposed to know there would be an apartment full of people here to welcome us home, and second I was trying to have fun, I'm a grown woman now Grandma, you have to respect that."

"No I don't, I don't want my granddaughter to turn into her mother by going around and having sex."

"How dare you, come here and say that. My mother is a wonderful person. And I'm not going around having sex; I'm only having sex with Logan."

"You don't need to be doing that either."

Meanwhile back at the other party Logan was busy talking to Finn and Colin.

"Quite a show there mate. Must say I've heard noises coming out of Rory I've never thought I would hear. Is she a screamer?"

"Shut up Finn. I'm not telling you whether or not she's a screamer." Logan said smacking Finn in the back of the head.

"Watch it I just got my hair the way the ladies like it. And I'll leave it all to my imagination if you won't tell me."

"So, anyway, did you have fun in Asia?" Colin asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, Rory wanted to see a lot of fascinating things so, it wasn't boring."

"Another thing, did I see something on a certain shiney thing on a very important finger?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone, she wants her mother to be the first person she tells."

**The other room**

"Grandma, I'm only going to say this once, you better get over this thing you have again me having sex with Logan. You'll be wasting a lot of time and energy if you don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see my other guests." With that Rory left the room leaving a not so happy Emily behind.

Lorelai spotted her daughter when she walked back into the room. "My long lost daughter," she said walking up to her giving her a hug.

"Hey mom."

"That was a nice display to welcome back."

"I'm never gonna live that down am i?"

"Nope." Lorelai said with a huge smile on her face. "I'm going to be able to tease you about that for years."

"Well you can't blame us for it. We weren't expecting a room full of people when we got home."

"Obviously."

"I do have one question though."

"What's that?"

"You were celebrating weren't you?"

"I'm confused."

Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand, "This, I saw it when you headed to talk to your grandmother."

A smile with some redness grew on Rory's face. "You caught us."

"When did it happen?"

"Yesterday morning, we were lying in bed and he just asked and I said yes."

"He didn't get down on one knee?"

"Nope, he knows I hate clichés."

"Awe, he's a keeper."

"Yea he is."

Just at that point Logan walked up to them, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist. "Hey Lorelai."

"Logan, I hear congratulations are in order."

"You told her?" he asked turning back to Rory.

"No, she saw the ring."

"Yeah, it looks like it's going to be hard to hide."

"I'm surprised Grandma didn't see it."

"Surprised I didn't see what?" Emily asked after she heard her name mentioned.

"Um, this," Rory answered holding up her hand to her grandmother.

"Congratulations, Logan you have good taste," with that she turned and left the apartment with out another word.

"And is she happy?" Rory replied watching Emily leave.

"She'll get over it," Lorelai said.

Once word got around the party of Logan and Rory's engagement, Finn came up to Rory, "Rory, love, are you knocked up?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"I just figured you'd have to be since Logan is sooo young."

"No Finn, I'm not pregnant."

"Well in that case, allow me to be the first to kiss the bride," he said going to grab her away from Logan trying to kiss her. But, Logan intercepted and pushed Finn away before he got the chance.

"She's my girl Finn, the only lips that will be on her are mine."

"A little possessive aren't we?"

"Nope, I just want you to torture her by kissing her, Logan said with a smirk.

Turning back to Rory, "Maybe next time, Love."

"That's okay Finn, you supposed to kiss the bride after the wedding anyway."

With that said Finn's face shined brighter, with more hope of being able to kiss a beautiful woman, "I'm holding you to that."

**Few hours after party**

The party is now over. Rory and Logan are getting ready for bed. Rory's in a cute pair of whine colored silk boxer-shorts and tank, and her hairs up in a sloppy bun. She's brushing her teeth with the bathroom door open.

Logan's already in bed with a perfect view of his fiancé. He can't take his eyes off of her. As he watches her he gets more and more turned on. He loves the way her spaghetti strap keeps sliding down her bare shoulder, teasing him, and making his eyes cloud over with desire.

Once Rory was done in the bathroom she goes to join Logan in bed. She pulls back her side of the covers and climbs in beside him.

His arms immediately go around her bringing her closer to him. He kisses her hard on the mouth, the friction shocking her. When her lips are swollen to his satisfactory, he moves from her jaw to her ear, causing her to moan. He slides down her strap for access to her shoulder. Sucking on it lightly, he leaves a mark. He then brings his hand to the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head, and climbing on top of her, bracing himself with his hand beside her head. He kisses her again before moving down to the valley between her breasts. Slowly he licks his way up to her peek hardening her nipples like pebbles.

"O' Logan," she whispers, as she removes his boxers, slightly running her fingers across his erection.

Logan then slides down her body, bringing her boxers and panties with him. Moving to the beside table he grabs a condom sliding it onto himself, sitting Indian style.

Rory follows him, sitting in his lap, wrapping her legs around him, as her arms go around his neck for support, and invites him into her. She begins a slow rhythm, rotating her hips, making Logan groan. She kisses him, swallowing his groans.

Logan can no longer take the slow rhythm. He needs it hard and fast. So, he moves forward until they're lying down with Rory underneath him once again. He pounds into her with each thrust going deeper.

They both reached their climaxes at the same time. Screaming each others names as the waves passed through them.

"How long do you think it'll take for you parents to find out about us, now that a lot of people know?" Rory asked Logan as he crawled back into the bed after cleaning himself off in the bathroom.

"I don't know, and personally I don't want to be talking about them in this current position. It' ruins it. So, I'll make you a deal, I'll call them tomorrow if we can not talked about them now," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Deal," she agreed before falling asleep.

Logan soon fallowed her into the land of dreams.

**AN: sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I won't be able to get another one up for a while because I have finals all next week. I unfortunately don't get out of school until the 5th. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if it wasn't what you were hoping it would be. and the pajamas Rory wears on in my homepage if you want to see them. **

**Review Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It had been three months since Logan and Rory had gotten engaged and came home from Asia. They had decided to have their wedding on New Years Eve, with their reception doubling as a New Years party.

They picked out white calla lilies and red roses as the bouquets and floral decorations and booked the top floor of the Towers Hotel, which had an amazing view of Times Square allowing everyone to watch the ball drop at midnight. They had originally wanted the wedding and reception at the Dragonfly but unfortunately it had been deemed incapable to hold an event with so many people and decorations.

_-Gilmore Girls-_

Sookie had invited Rory and Logan to the Dragonfly to try various cake samples for the wedding cake she had designed. As they finished, Rory turned to Logan and asked "Which sample did you like best? I feel like I've made so many of the decisions, why don't you make this one?"

"Well, I like the triple chocolate and the butter cream, but I can't choose between the two." he answered eyeing both pieces.

"Then I'll make both!" Sookie exclaimed happily from behind Logan.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Logan.

"Thank you so much for doing this Sookie, it means a lot," Rory said, standing to leave.

"Aww, no problem Hun, I'm honored, after all you only get married once,"

"I certainly hope so; I can hardly handle this one," Rory said poking Logan in the stomach. Logan glared playfully at her as she said that, but kissed the top of her head anyway.

"Well I'm gonna go back to work," Sookie said while heading into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

_-Gilmore Girls-_

Rory and Logan left and went for a walk around the lake to continue to talk about their wedding. The red, orange and yellow leaves outside made Rory grin, autumn had always been one of her favorite times of the year. "So are you happy with the wedding plans so far?" Logan asked Rory as they walked with his arm around her shoulders.

"Pretty much, you and the guys still need to get your tuxes picked out."

"I know, but you try getting Finn to leave Rosemary and his alcohol alone for a few hours, it's almost impossible."

"Take Mr. Flasky with you, that should keep him happy long enough to get a tux. Oh, and take Rosemary with you, she knows what would look good with the dresses _and_ she can keep him in line."

"Okay, I'll try and get them to go out sometime this week."

"Do or do not there is no try, and it better happen this week mister, no excuses."

"Yes ma'am," Logan said before kissing her temple. "What else needs to be done?"

"Well the Gilmores want to go over china patterns; we need to figure out where to go for the honeymoon…" She trailed off as she listed things they needed to do.

"I'll take care of the honeymoon; I'd like to surprise you."

"Okay, just let me know what to pack."

"That I can do. One more question."

"Shoot."

"Are we having bachelor and bachelorette parties?"

"If you want, but there must be limits. No strippers, you've seen more than your share of naked females."

"I agree, but you have to tell Colin and Finn that, you're the one that can actually make them do something."

"Oh one more thing: if you show up to our wedding hung over, you will not be having a very happy wedding night," she warned him.

"Can I show up slightly tipsy?" Logan asked trying to negotiate.

"No, I want you completely sober. So either hold your party before the eve of our wedding or don't drink more that three beers."

"Fine," he pouted.

"My grandmother wants us to go to her house sometime this week to pick out china. She says she's having a specialist so we can get it custom made." Rory said.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking Scooby Doo just to see the looks on our families' faces," Rory answered with an evil grin.

"Your mom would love it, my mom would have a panic attack, and my dad would have a heart attack. As much as I dislike my dad I don't want him to die any time soon 'cause then I would have to take over the company," Logan reasoned.

"Ruin my fun," she pouted back.

"We'll decide when we get there."

"Okay," Rory said as they fell into a comfortable silence, wrapped up in thoughts of their future together.

Soon they were on their way out of Stars Hollow, in Logan's newest Porsche and on their way to their apartment in New Haven.

_-Gilmore Girls-_

Once they walked through the door of the apartment, Emily's voice was heard coming from the answering machine. _"Rory it's your grandmother, why must you and your mother insist on letting your machine answer? I hate it! Now, I was able to schedule Javier to come to the house on Thursday to design the china, he'll be here at one o'clock. Don't be late. I'll see you then."_

"And to think she didn't like me after she found out we're having sex. Now she can't wait for the wedding," Logan said amused after a moment.

"She didn't know we were getting married then. Plus I think she sees this as a way to make up for mom not getting married, but it looks like we have no choice but to go meet Javier."

"Guess not. You hungry?" Logan asked changing the subject.

"Pizza?"

"I'll go order it."

"'Kay, I'll go take a quick shower so when the pizza comes we can eat, relax and watch some movies. I'm thinking a Johnny Depp marathon: Cry Baby, Edward Scissorhands, and Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Alright I'll get everything ready then," he answered.

The pizza arrived half an hour later. Rory was rearranging the food on the table by taste, sweet, sour, salty.

"Ace I think you have it all separated to the extreme," Logan spoke watching her from his seat on the couch.

"Something doesn't seem right," she frowned examining the table.

"I don't know what could be missing; I put all of the usual stuff there."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh! Where are the Red Vines? We ran out of Red Vines?" Rory exclaimed when she finally noticed the Red Vines were nowhere in sight.

"I guess we ran out."

"Go get more."

"Ace, can't we skip the Red Vines for tonight? It's raining and I really don't want to go outside."

"That's why you have a car, to cover you when it's raining. Go, we can't have a movie night with no Red Vines!" Rory ordered, pulling Logan from the couch."

"Fine," he conceded putting on his jacket before going out the door.

_-Gilmore Girls-_

Rory ended up falling asleep on Logan's shoulder some time during Edwards Scissorhands. Logan noticed, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom before heading back to clean up.

Unbeknownst to Logan, Rory had woken up as soon as Logan left the bedroom. She rolled over and watched him read, something she loved to do. 'He looks so cute with his reading glasseson,' she thought.

"Logan"

His head shot up, startled that she was awake. He walked over to the bed, "Yeah Ace?"

"Come to bed," she whispered, wanting him beside her.

Logan stripped down to his boxers, sliding in next to her. "Better?"

"Much."

_-Gilmore Girls-_

The next morning Logan awoke to an empty bed. 'This is weird, I'm usually the first one up,' he thought, walking into the kitchen only to find a very confused Rory staring at the griddle.

"Ace, what on earth are you doing?"

"Trying to make pancakes, but Sherman won't turn on."

"You need to plug _Sherman_ in."

"You're so smart; no wonder I'm marrying you."

"And here I thought it was for my looks," he laughed.

"That's a plus," she said kissing him.

"So what possessed you to make breakfast this morning?"

"I don't know, just woke up and felt like it I guess."

"How long have you been up?"

"Since my grandmother called again."

"When was that? I didn't hear the phone ring."

"Around seven thirty, you were dead to the world. Apparently it's a crime to be asleep after seven. She just wanted to make sure we'd be at her house Thursday."

"Wonderful, dealing with Emily Gilmore for hours on end."

"I know, she's become bridezilla and she's not even the bride!"

"Thank God for that," he said grabbing a plate of pancakes. "Pretty good, Ace."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I gotta call mom, I can make pancakes!"

_-Gilmore Girls-_

**AN:****This was basically just a filler chapter nothing really happening. Just showing a little what has been decided for their wedding, **

**Thanks SO much to my beta finished-fanfic-reader for helping me get this chapter out. You're great. ****Also thanks to everyone who reads this story for being patient with me.**

**Towersfictional building, does not exist **

**Movie quote, bonus points for whoever can guess the movie(s) **

**Push the little button at the bottom, let me know what ya think. Review, Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls… unfortunately**

On Thursday Rory and Logan went to the Gilmore mansion for a china design.

"Do you know what kind of design you want?" asked Javier in his Cuban accent.

"Something simple and we won't get tired of," Rory answered looking through a picture book of samples and past designs he has done. "What do you think of this one?" she asked Logan pointing to a design that was white with two simple rings of platinum and blue lining the edge of a plate.

"It's nice," he answered.

"Rory you can't get that one," Emily said in her disapproval voice.

"Why not?"

"It's the first one you looked at and it's too plain."

"Not it is the third one I looked at. It's exactly what I said we wanted. It's simple and we won't get tired of. But if it will make you feel better I will keep looking."

"Thank you." Emily said as she went on looking through the book she had.

From his seat beside Rory, Logan pointed to a picture of a plate with a curvy champagne colored line about an inch in from the edge with little ivory sunflowers along the line.

"You like it?" Rory asked him.

Logan nodded his head.

"How about his one Grandma?" she asked showing it to her grandmother.

"That one is much better. Javier, this one," she ordered pointing to the picture.

"Wonderful choice! You have great taste," he said to the couple.

After finishing up the details Rory and Logan made their way out of the Gilmore mansion.

_-Gilmore Girls-_

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving Rory, Lane, and Paris spent the day getting Lorelai to make more adjustments to the dresses for the wedding.

Lane being five months pregnant was not enjoying being the room full of non-pregnant women.

"What's wrong Lane?" Rory asked as Lane was standing on a stool with Lorelai poking needles into her dress.

"I'm fat. I don't want to be fat for your wedding, and I hate knowing that I'm not going to fit into this dress the size that it is now at your wedding," she complained.

"Lane you're not fat, you're beautiful, and that dress is going to fit. I'm not doing much to it right now. Just a little at the hem, and we got it bigger in the belly so that it will fit when you are in your seventh month," Lorelai consoled her, "and now I'm done so you can go change."

Lane got down from the stool and Paris got up. "Did you have to choose this color? It looks horrible on me," Paris said thinking it was her turn to complain about her dress.

"Paris it does not look horrible on you, it makes you pop. The reason I picked it is because it's Garnet, the color of January, it matches some of the flowers, and it wasn't too _girly _for the guys to wear, plus you should be happy that I didn't agree with Grandma and pick purple," Rory explained.

"I still think it looks horrible on me."

"Well get over it, it's my wedding, when you get married you can get me to wear a dress I think looks horrible on me."

"That's an unfair bargain nothing looks bad on you. You look like an angel no matter what you wear, even in our old Chilton uniforms. You could be wearing a dress made of dead leaves and you would still look wonderful. Besides I don't think I'll ever get married. Doyle's too much of a chicken to ask, but is the only guy in the universe that would put up with me."

"Just give him time. You still gotta get through medical school. You have your whole life ahead of you. You'll get married someday."

Lorelai, who had been quiet during the conversation, couldn't help but get a little saddened. Here her daughter was getting married in two months and she had ruined everything with Luke. She was supposed to be married by now, and should be the one complaining about being fat from having a baby growing inside of her. But instead it was her baby girl that was getting married before her to her dream guy. "Okay you're done, just try not to lose any of the pins," she said to Paris. Her feeling being put aside so that she could finish up and get Rory's dress all fixed. "Your turn, go get that dress on," she said to Rory.

Rory went into her old room to get into her wedding dress. When she first tried it on at the store she fell in love with it. She knew it was the dress she wanted to walk down the isle towards Logan in.

"Rory come on we only have about an hour until the guys get here!" Lorelai yelled from the living room.

"Okay, I'm coming," she answered back coming back out of her bedroom.

"So what's everyone doing for Thanksgiving tomorrow?" Lorelai asked trying to bring up a new conversation.

"Doyle wants me to come to his parents' house."

"Zach and I are going to my parents' house for the to-furkey. Oddly enough he likes it,almost as much as his silk dress. What are you guys doing, or should I ask how many dinners you are going to?"

"Well…we are going to Sookie's, and your mom's, but that's it for me," Lorelai replied, knowing it would be uncomfortable going to Luke's with them canceling the wedding.

"After that, I'm coming back here to get ready for a party Logan and I are going to that his parents are throwing," Rory said rolling her eyes. She really did not want to go to that party, but wanted to be there for Logan.

"What are you wearing to that?" Lane asked.

"Logan said he wanted to surprise me," she answered back with the dreamy smile she always had on her face when she talked about Logan.

"Hello, Hello!!" Finn yelled coming through the front door of the house.

"Finn, don't let Logan come in!" Rory ordered as Logan fallowed Finn in.

"Why can't I come in?" Logan yelled from behind Finn.

"I'm still in my wedding dress. And why are you guys so early?"

"I wanted to see the lovely Lorelai." Finn exclaimed dramatically. "It's been to long," bringing his hand to his forehead as he walked to the entry way of the living room.

"Well get Logan out of here while I make a dash to my bedroom to get changed."

"Fine, fine, we'll be outside, come get us when you're done." Logan obeyed turning around and out the door to the porch, Finn trailing behind him. Once they were outside…."How'd Rory look?" he asked Finn .

"Hot," Finn said with his eyebrows moving and a smirk on his face. "The dress looked easy to get off too," he winked.

"Well that's always good," Logan smirked while thinking of what their wedding night will be like.

"Okay, I do not want to think about you and reporter girl like that. She's like a sister to me," Colin finally said something since they showed up at the Gilmore Girls', and causing Logan to chuckle.

"It's safe to come in now," Lorelai announced opening the door for the guys.

The boys followed her into the living room to see the girls all sitting on the couch talking.

Logan went Rory who was sitting in a chair, pulling her up so he could sit down and bringing her into his lap, "Hey Ace."

"Hi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting."

"But, I was sitting here."

"I didn't think you would want me sitting on you, so I figured you could sit on me, and you're still here, just different position," he answered back while pulling her onto his lap.

"Since you put it that way…" she conceded giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's all I get?" he asked.

"You'll get more tonight if you're good," she whispered seductively into his ear.

Logan could only smirk at her and brought her closer to him.

They had gotten so into the little banter that they did not even notice all of the other people in the room watching the exchange.

"Oy you two disgust me," Finn told the two.

"Why's that Finn?" Rory asked.

"You have made it clear that the two of you will not be going home alone tonight."

"We could always call Miss Patty for you. I'm sure she'd like to go home with you for a night," Rory smirked evilly.

Finn shuddered at the thought. Miss Patty was one redhead that terrified him. "I'd much rather stay here with Lorelai," Finn suggested winking at her.

"Only if you're sleeping on the couch," Lorelai shot back.

Hearing this everyone in the room except Finn laughed, while he pouted.

"Come on buddy, we'll go find a bar and try to find some girls to go home with," Colin said to Finn.

"Alcohol…I'm there."

"Bye guys!" Colin yelled back as he and Finn left the house.

"Bye!!" everyone yelled back.

"So Logan, we hear your parents are having a Thanksgiving party tomorrow evening," Lane said, striking up a new conversation.

"Unfortunately. It's just going to be a bunch of business friends. I asked Ace to go so I wouldn't be bored, and have someone to talk to."

"How do your parents feel about the wedding?"

"At first they weren't too excited. Mom's not Rory's biggest fan, but Dad's warming up to her. I think it's because she can actually get me to do something and keeps me in line," Logan explained.

Rory just sat back thinking of the day when Logan told her how his parents reacted to the news.

He had gone to the Huntzberger mansion instead of telling them on the phone. When he got back to the apartment he had told her that his mom had left the room with out saying a word to him, and how his grandfather just glared at him. What surprised them both though was that his dad just stuck out his had for a handshake and said "_Congratulations_" and left the room. Rory was shocked. She thought they would have all started on saying how she wasn't good enough, or was a gold digger, but they didn't.

Rory was brought out of her thoughts by hearing Logan whispering Ace in her ear. "What, where'd everyone go?" she asked noticing that it was only her and him left in the room.

"Lane went home saying she had band practice, and Paris and your mom went to the inn for dinner."

"Oh," Rory said finally getting up from Logan's lap.

"You know what that means?"

"That they were hungry and had band practice?"

"No, it means that we have the house all to ourselves," he hinted walking up to her and pulling her into his arms as he went to kiss the spot on the back of her neck he knew she loved.

"Mmm, Logan we can't," she whispered trying to fight the sensations Logan was already sending through her body.

"Why not?" he asked moving from her neck to her ear.

"We're in my mother's house."

"That's never stopped us before, remember that one time we came here for the…" before he could finish his sentence Rory crashed her lips onto his.

He groaned into her mouth as she wrapped a leg around him bringing him closer, while moving his hand to underneath her skirt, to feel how hot she already was, from not being with him like this in so long. He moved his other hand from her hair to her leg that still had the foot planted on the floor, picking her up so her legs were completely wrapped around his waist.

Rory moved her hands under his shirt to remove it before quickly moving onto his jeans and undoing them, pushing them down a little, and leaving the rest to Logan.

Once he was left in nothing but his boxers and socks, having taken his shoes off at the door, Logan quickly went to remove Rory's shirt as she lifted her arms, parting from him for a quick second before going back to kissing him. She slid down him so she could remove her skirt, leaving herself in her simple red cotton bra and matching panties and a pair of thigh highs. Logan then began to make his path down her neck to her collar bone.

"Bedroom, Logan," she whispered.

Logan lifted her off her feet once more and began to carry her to her bedroom.

Rory began her own path of kisses along his jaw and neck as he walked them into her childhood bedroom. She hear the door slam shut as Logan lied her down on her bed and he crawled above her, pulling her up a little bit so he could relieve her breasts of her bra. He kissed her in the valley between them, and then licked his way to her peak, teasing her. Nipping at her and swirling his tongue around her nipples until they were hardened to his satisfaction.

Rory began to get tired of being teased. She wanted the main course. She flipped them so that she was straddling his lap and began her own assault on his neck. After leaving her mark she slid down so that she could remove his boxers over his arousal.

As Rory removed her panties Logan took the opportunity to get a condom out of her bedside table, and rolled it onto his erection.

Straddling him once again she pulled just his head into her and paused, which caused him to let out a guttural groan.

He could not take her teasing him. He quickly flipped them over once again, and began pounding into her, not taking any mercy. He felt her climax building up inside her. Thrusting into her harder and faster, he did not give her time to ride out her first climax as her second one came with it.

_-Gilmore Girls-_

Lorelai and Paris walked through the front door only to hear Rory screaming in ecstasy, followed by Logan yelling 'Rory'.

"Oh, God is that?" Lorelai asked with her eyes bulging out of her head.

TBC……..

**AN: So there's the 8th chapter, sorry it took me so long to get it out. I would've had it up yesterday but my teachers decided to pile me with homework, it literally took me around 3 hours to do it all. I'm going to try so get my next chapter out sooner. Now that the new season is back on I have more inspiration…. I think. Especially with the episode when Logan is in bed….. I saw that and thought "even his belly button is hott" Well please review and let me know what you think. I'm also open to ideas. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Previously….._

_Lorelai and Paris walked through the front door only to hear Rory screaming in ecstasy, followed by Logan yelling 'Rory'._

"_Oh, God is that?" Lorelai asked with her eyes bulging out of her head._

**Chapter 9**

Walking as fast as they could away from the house, Lorelai and Paris could not help but laugh.

"I can't believe we just heard them," Paris exclaimed

"I can. Did you see the way Logan was squirming and how he was looking at her? I don't blame him though. Neither one of them has had sex for a while," Lorelai explained.

"How do you know this?"

"I had nothing to do the other day, so I read one of her journal entries."

"Well that is one way to get the dirt," both laughed more and aimlessly walked around Stars Hollow.

-Rory and Logan-

Thanksgiving morning Rory woke up in the comfort of Logan's arms around her in her childhood beg. Looking towards her clock she saw it was already 11 o'clock. They were to be at the inn at 12:30 so she turned to wake Logan. When she saw his face she stopped. _'Even in his sleep he wears a smirk. What is he dreaming about?'_ she wondered.

_Logan woke up to the sound of giggling coming from the couch in his and Rory's apartment. He rolled over to see Rory with their beautiful baby boy in her arms._

_Rory turned her head and smiled at him. She then stood up and walked over to the bed. Once she was settled beside him, she laid the baby between them._

"_What are you two up to?" Logan asked as the baby took his finger in his little fist._

"_This little guy was hungry so we ate, got dressed, and watched TV waiting for you to wake up."_

"_Mmmm. I have off today, so what do you want to do?"_

"_I was thinking maybe we could go see mom," picking up the baby again, "What do you think? You want to go see Gran?" the baby just smiled in response._

Rory could not take in anymore, she lightly kissed Logan's smirk. Just as she was about to pull away Logan surprised her by pulling her closer, and took her lower lip between his. Neither pushed for something more.

"As much as I like you method of waking me up, but you interrupted a really good dream," Logan accused her with a groggy voice.

"Oh I could tell. I have been awake for ten minutes and that smirk of yours never left your face."

"You were watching me for ten minutes? That's kind of stalkerish don't ya think?" he teased her with his eyebrows raised, amused.

"We should get up and get ready for Thanksgiving lunch," she blushed, wrapping the sheet around herself and walked to the bathroom, leaving Logan in bed smirking after her.

-Rory and Logan-

Rory and Logan arrived at the inn a half hour before the festivities were to begin.

"I'm going to go find my mom. Be good and try not to tick Michel off to much."

"Yes mom," Logan whined acting like a five year old.

"Leaning up she kissed him on his cheek, "Be back."

"Ok."

In the Kitchen…

"Hey mom."

"Hey hon, have fun last night?" Lorelai asked trying hard not to laugh by sticking a cookie into her mouth.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, just Paris and I walked into the house in the middle of you 'Oh Logan's and his grunts." Lorelai answered, officially unable to keep herself from laughing.

"Oh God."

"I forgot that one. There were a few 'Oh God's too."

Rory was completely red with embarrassment. She turned around and walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room where she saw Logan reading a book.

Logan looked up when he heard foot steps coming toward him. "What's wrong?" he asked once he saw Rory beet red and disturbed.

"My mother and Paris walked into the house last night and heard us….." she could not even finish the sentence she was so embarrassed.

"Having sex," Logan finished it for her.

"Yes that. Oh my God, this is terrible. That's worse than when my mom walked in Dean and me," Logan knew everything that had happened between Rory and Dean. When they had gotten back together when Rory went back to Yale she told him everything, not wanting any secrets between them.

"Ace, it's not that big of a deal. They both know that we've been having sex for quite a while now and we're getting married, neither expect us to be celibate. There is no reason for you to be embarrassed."

"Yes there is. I don't want anyone especially my mother to be hearing that. Do know how much stuff she could pull with this kind of ammunition?" Rory exploded knowing her mother loved to pull small pranks to tease her.

"Don't worry Ace; your mom won't do anything. Especially because if she did, and it got around to your grandma, she'd be in hell."

"Thanks for reminding me of Grandma. Now I only have one more person to worry about."

Logan pulled Rory into his arms for a hug as he tried to comfort her.

"This is all your fault," she said into his chest.

"How is this my fault?"

"I didn't want to have sex in my mom's house but no you could not keep your hands off me."

"Hey, I think we both needed it last night. We got rid of some stress that has been building up since we started the wedding planning. And yes when I say we I mean you," he explained himself then kissed her forehead.

-Rory and Logan-

After lunch at the Dragon Fly and eating at the Kims, Rory and Logan went back to their apartment to get ready for dinner at his parents' house. Once Rory was out of the shower she was handed a box with the dress Logan had gotten her.

She laid the box on the bed and opened it. "Logan it's beautiful," she said as she pulled it out. The dress was short and midnight blue with striped like you would see in a painting of an ocean and had some beading at the bottom. It also had an empire waist with a lighter blue bow on the side.

"I thought you would like it," Logan said as he watched her lay the dress down.

"I love it," she kissed him lightly, "you always know what dresses I like."

"Actually I just pick the dresses I would like to take you out of," he chuckled as her jaw dropped. "Hurry up we're going to be late and I really do not want to be there longer than I have to be." He ordered as he walked back into the closet to get his black jacket to wear over his light blue buttoned shirt.

When Rory was completely finished getting ready she walked out of the bathroom. Logan was thoroughly stunned by her beauty. She looked more gorgeous than he had imagined. She had her hair curled back in a pony tail with a few curled pieces that fell by her ears and her bangs swept off a little to the side. Her black heels emphasized the muscles in her legs and height.

"Wow," was all Logan could think to say as he took in her appearance head to toe.

Rory smiled as a little pink rose in her cheeks. "Really?"

"You look absolutely amazing. Only one thing missing though," he said pulling a long box from the inside pocket of his jacket. He walked over to Rory for her to open it. Inside was a diamond necklace with diamonds all around and in the center were two princess cut diamonds separated by a smaller round cut.

"Logan, this is too much," she replied as he went behind her to put it around her neck.

"No it's not. It goes perfect with your dress and from what I am told by Finn, it will go great with your wedding dress. The question is, should I believe him or not?"

With a smile on her face she said "Yes. You should believe Finn."

With that all said and done they left their apartment and headed to the Huntzburger mansion.

Once at the mansion they were immediately greeted by many of Mitchum and Shira's guests. On their way through the crowd Rory and Logan said their hellos, waved and Logan would nod to business men he could not remember the names of.

"Logan," Mitchum called once he saw his son.

"Dad."

"Happy Thanksgiving Rory," he said with a smile. The idea of Rory marrying into his family was slowly warming up to him.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she said in return surprised that he acknowledged her.

"We need to talk," he stated as he looked and Logan then turned around and walked towards his office expecting Logan to follow him.

"If I'm not back in 15 minutes call 9-1-1," Logan told Rory before he left causing her to laugh and take care of herself in the over crowded room of elitists.

Rory made her way to bar to order a martini when she heard her name being called. She turned around and there was the one and only Shira Huntzburger. But who was standing beside her was more of a shock to Rory, it was her grandmother, Francine Hayden. Once the bartender handed her, her drink, she took a quick gulp before walking over to her future mother in-law and Francine.

"Hello Shira….Francine," she said the best she could with out sounding too cold.

"Oh, you know each other?" Shira asked confused.

"Not very well, but yes. This is Christopher's first daughter," Francine explained still not completely happy that Rory was born out of wedlock.

"Oh, well it looks like our families will be joined then," Shira replied surprised. She had no idea that Rory came from two Hartford families.

"What do you mean?"

"Rory and Logan are engaged."

"You are engaged to Logan?" Francine asked Rory directly.

"Yes, we are getting married on New Year's."

"How could this have happened without me knowing about it?"

"It is not like you have a reason to know. I only met you once in my life, and you treated me like crap. I felt there was now obligation for me to tell you, seeing as how you saw no obligation to be apart of my life. Now if you will excuse me I need a refill," she exploded and headed back towards the bar. She hoped Logan would soon be done with his father in the office.

As Rory waited at the bar for Logan she was accompanied by Colin and Finn. "Hey guys, Logan didn't tell me you were going to be here."

"He didn't know. We came to rescue you from this god for saken place," Colin explained.

"Are there any red heads around here love?" Finn asked completely ignoring the actual conversation.

"Sorry Finn, the only red thing I've seen in this place is the decorations."

"Damn, I guess I'll have to call Rosemary to fill me. Or so I can fill her," Finn hinted as to what he really needed.

"Nice Finn," Colin said. "So where is our dear Logan?"

"He was kidnapped by Mitchum into the study."

"Poor guy, didn't even know it was coming."

"Yeah well, I don't think Mitchum will do anything too horribly. He greeted us with a half real smile. Ya know what make that a quarter of a real smile."

Later in the evening Logan came out of the study completely weirded out. He was surprised by what his father had said to him. Mitchum was not a complete jack ass like he usually is. He was actually kind of considerate. This actually caused him to worry, and he really needed to talk to Rory.

"Hey," he said once he found her at the bar with Finn and Colin. "Were you two invited?" he asked knowing how his father felt about the pair.

"No just walked in, we've come to save you," Colin embellished a little.

"You couldn't have done that earlier? I've been stuck in the study with my dad for the last 45 mintues. Didn't I tell you call 9-1-1 if I was back in 15 minutes?" he asked turning to Rory.

"I got distracted. You mother called me over then these two showed up. Plus I don't exactly have a watch," she said coming up with some excuses.

"It's okay. We actually had a sort of nice talk. I'm weirded out by it so we're going to have to have a talk about it later."

"Okay. How much longer do you think we have to stay here?" Rory asked.

"Just a little while. I told my dad we would not be able to stay for the actual dinner because we already had two. All I have to do is say hi to mom and a few other people and we can leave."

"Great I'm going to go wait in the car. Go say 'hi' then leave," Rory ordered as she began to leave the mansion to wait in the Porsche.

-Rory and Logan-

"So what did you and your dad talk about in the study?" Rory asked as she was coming out of the bathroom to get into bed with Logan.

"The family business."

"Well that's nothing new," she said once she was settled under the covers.

"I know, but is new is that he actually gave me a choice."

"A choice? About what?"

"He asked me if I would rather be based in New York or here. Then he told me I would have to do some traveling between the two and London. I would mostly be in New York or here, but I would have to do some week ends in London and which ever city I don't choose to be based in."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I would have to talk to you. This isn't just about me; I want you to be happy with where we live and with the situation too. I mean you still have school, and you don't graduate for another five to six months. I do not want you to become unhappy with the way my job will be consuming so much of my time in the beginning and you sacrificing some of you happiness if I hadn't talked to you about this first. It effects the both of us, I just want you to tell me what you would rather do."

After thinking for a few minutes Rory responded, "To be honest I would rather live in New York once I graduate. It'll be easier for me with the news papers that I'm going to be applying to. But, while I'm still in school I think we should just stay here. Would your dad go for that? Would he let you start here but transfer you once I graduate?"

"I think it is a possibility. I'll talk to him again. I just wanted you to know what was going on."

"Well I appreciate it. Now all I need is sleep. So, good night. I love you," she said before she gently kissed him and cuddle into his arms before falling asleep.

Logan stayed up for a little longer. He thought of what Rory had said, but then his dream from that morning came back to him. He wondered if that dream would happen. He and Rory had yet to talk about kids. The truth was he was still kind of undecided about the subject. He knew one thing. He knew he was not going to worry about it at that moment. He was going to fall asleep and bring that topic up at a later time.

**AN: I have updated my homepage with pictures of the dress and necklace that Logan gives to Rory. Review, let me know what you think and I also appreciate suggestions!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….unfortunately**

**So here's the next chapter, my school got out yesterday (thank God for snow, which is also kinda funny cause I'm not a fan of snow) so I had time to type it into my computer….enjoy**

December 30th

The day before the wedding was extremely busy for the bride and groom. They spent the morning packing overnight bags and then drove to New York for their rehearsal.

When they got to the Towers Hotel they checked into their rooms.

"Remind me again why we got separate room," Logan complained as he and Rory stepped into the elevator to go up to their floor.

"We've been over this, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Rory explained.

"We're not getting married for another 34 hours. That rule only applies to the last 12 hours before the wedding. So technically we don't have to leave each other until eleven o'clock tomorrow morning."

Rory rolled her eyes as they stepped out of the elevator onto their floor. Once they got to her room she turned around to face Logan. "This is important to me Logan. I know it sounds corny and clichéd but I want our wedding night to be special. If you were to sleep here tonight we both know more than sleeping would happen. Please do this for me," she said looking him straight in the eyes.

Pulling her close he kissed her forehead, "Ok."

"Thank you. Now go get ready for dinner and our rehearsal. We are supposed to meet everyone in the lobby at four," she lightly kissed him before she turned around and opened the door to her room. She stepped inside shutting the door behind her, not giving him a chance to follow.

Logan went to find his room down the hall after Rory left him to get ready.

Two hours later they met up with their wedding party in the lobby.

"Is everyone here?" the wedding planner Emily hired for the finishing details asked.

"We're all here," Emily answered.

"Well let's move onto where the ceremony will take place," she then led the group to the partially decorated room.

"This will have more in it tomorrow right?" Rory asked noticing the room only had chairs set up.

"Yes. The flowers are downstairs in the cold room. And the decorators will be here tomorrow to set everything else up. Okay let's get started."

Everyone moved into their places as they were instructed. Each girl walked down the isle, the minister gave a little speech of what he will say.

"Then I will say 'you may now kiss your bride,'" he said waiting for Logan to kiss Rory. When Logan didn't do anything but nod, "kiss her," the minister ordered.

"Oh you mean now, ok," he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Oh come on you can do better than that," Finn teased from his spot beside Logan, causing Rory and everyone else to laugh.

Emily and Shira were quickly growing impatient. Emily wanted everything proper but all the party wanted to do was fool around. Shira just wasn't happy with the wedding at all. She still viewed it as _below her_.

Emily quickly took over and ordered everyone to do as they were to do at the actual wedding. Rory had tried to assure her grandmother everything would go as smooth as silk at the actual ceremony, but that did not keep Emily from making them go through another rehearsal.

After the rehearsal everyone went to dinner at a traditional Italian restaurant a few blocks away from the hotel.

Once finished with their third course before dessert, Rory and Logan gave out the wedding party gifts.

Rory had bought Lane and Paris simple white gold chained necklaces that had one small diamond. Each diamond had a different shape.

Logan had bought Finn and Colin their favorite bottles of Scotch. Finn immediately poured some of his into his glass because Emily had caught him drinking out of his flask in the middle of the rehearsal and took it.

They all loved their gifts.

_Ding, ding, ding_ Logan tapped the rim of his champagne glass. He and Rory stood at the head of their table. "Rory and I would just like to thank you guys for being here…willingly. It really means a lot to us that you guys will be standing up there with us tomorrow night. Emily we thank you for helping with the planning. You saved us a lot of extra stress, and helped pass the time quicker."

"Yea thanks so much," Rory finished. "Oh and before I forget, there will be consequences if you two let Logan get drunk before the wedding," she warned looking between Colin and Finn. They each gave her innocent looks while holding their hands in the air. The others laughed, knowing Rory really would hurt them if Logan was hung-over during the ceremony.

"And on that note, I think it's time we each go to our hotel rooms, and get ready for our bachelor and bachelorette parties," Lorelai announced as the rest agreed.

They paid for dinner and left the restaurant for the hotel.

"I guess this is it," Rory sighed as they got to her door.

"In guess it is. I just over 24 hours you'll be Mrs. Logan Huntzburger," he gathered her in his arms and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Can't wait," she smiled.

"Neither can I," bringing his lips to hers. Logan took her lower lip between his in a light and sweet kiss. "I love you," he said once they parted.

"I love you too," looking into his eyes she added, "You behave tonight, but I want you to have fun too."

"I will, don't worry."

Kissing him once again, she turned and entered her room once again leaving him in the hall.

Bachelorette Party

The girls all met in Rory's suite with their arms full of gifts.

"Okay I say we let Rory open her gifts, and then we head out!" Lorelai exclaimed.

They all sat in a circle with their gifts in their laps, and threw them at her to open.

She opened Paris's first. Inside a gift bag was a pair of monogrammed towels. Next was a mixed CD that Lane had made. She also passed along her mother's gift since she couldn't make it, which happened to be a bible, typical Mrs. Kim.

Both Honor and Juliet got her lingerie. Honor gave her a blue babydoll that was sexy yet modest, just like Rory. Juliet's gift was a sexy lavender gown, with lace and a diagonal

cut on the bottom. All the girls whistled when they saw the lingerie.

Emily bought her a silver jewelry box.

Olivia and Lucie arrived in the middle of the gift opening and added their presents to the pile. Lucie bought candles and bath salts. Olivia made a piece of art out of macaroni in design of a beach.

Lorelai had threatened to steel it because it would be perfect for the crap shack.

Sookie made home baked cookies and put them in a basket for Rory and Logan to share. Even Shira surprised her with a bottle of very expensive Eiwein dessert wine, and wine glasses.

Stephanie and Rosemary wanted to get some different kinds of gifts. So they searched the internet for some fun things that Logan and Rory could use. They found a website that had toys, body stuff, and games. Stephanie had wound up getting Kama Sutra Massage Cream, which makes skin taste like raspberries. She had also gone to a book store and got Rory a massage instruction manual, knowing Rory like to know what she was doing.

Rory unwrapped a box, "Oh My God," she laughed, turning the box to reveal dirty pasta.

"It's a tradition," Lorelai remarked.

"Really Lorelai, was that necessary?"

"Drink some more Gin mom," Lorelai ignored her mother as she poured more Gin into her glass.

"Okay, mines last." Rosemary clapped.

"52 weeks of naughty nights," Rory read the title of a box. "What the heck?" turning the box around she read "Over 100 naughty ways to spice up your sex life. Sensual thrills, kinky surprises, erotic expressions of love and playful games of seduction are all temptations that you can expect to find inside 52 weeks of naughty nights. A silk pouch includes cards. Pull a card to see what naughty surprise awaits you and your lover. Contains a year's supply of scratch and win cards with naughty I.O.U.'s, suggestions, coupons, roll plays, gestures and More." Everyone including Rory laughed at the present. "I can't believe this."

"I though you and Logan could have some extra creative fun," Rosemary said causing Rory to redden more.

"Thanks, I'm sure Logan will absolutely love it."

"Okay so now that that's out of the way lets go find a club and dance 'til we can't," Lorelai announced.

The girls quickly checked their appearances; they even made sure Rory looked extremely hot for the camera, Steph brought, before they headed out the door.

Meanwhile in Logan's room……..

All the guys were sitting around a card table playing Texas hold 'em with cigars in their mouths and beer bottles in the cup holders.

"So why can't we hire stripper?" Finn asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Because, Rory would have my balls on a platter if she found out," Logan explained.

"She wouldn't find out."

"See I think different. You tell her everything when you're drunk enough and/or she gives you the bambi eyes."

"Fine. Can we at least go out? I need to find a sassy red head to keep me company," Finn then left the room leaving the others to follow.

The girls stood in the club line for what seemed like fifteen minutes before they made it inside. As soon as they did they headed to the bar for drinks, then went to grab a table.

"Here's to Rory, may your marriage be full of happiness, and most importantly great sex!" Honor toasted not at all embarrassed that she was talking about her brother.

"Cheers!" the others giggled clinking their drinks together.

"Lane, what's wrong?" Rory asked noticing her friends pout.

"I want to drink. I'm at a bachelorette party I should be able to drink."

"You'll be able to soon enough. Now who wants to go dance?"

No one gave her an answer; they just got up from the table and headed towards the dance floor. Lane, because she could barely move with her seven month pregnant belly stayed back. Lorelai decided to keep her company as the others went off to dance and have a good time.

They were all having such a great time. Guys offered them dances and drinks but were all turned down. The girls were there for a girl's night, and they were sticking to it.

"Look at all the pretty shielas here mates."

Just like the girls had done the guys went straight to the bar. Once the bartender handed Logan his scotch he turned around and leaned his back against the bar.

"Did you see those girls? Guys keep walking up to them, get rejected and they still drool. Sluts," a random girl said to her friend as they walked past Logan.

"Logan, man, did you hear? Apparently there's a bunch of girls here that are turning down every man that walks up to them. I'm gonna go have a try at it," Colin stated before walking off.

Minutes later the group of guys busted up in laughter, "Didn't take you long," Robert laughed.

"Oh you'd be surprised. Hey Logan, there's a certain brunette with bright blue eyes and curves to kill, that you would be interested in."

Logan's interest peaked. He went off toward the direction Colin just came from. The rest of the group followed behind.

What Logan saw when he got to the center of the dance floor made his eyes pop. There Rory was in a tight denim skirt and tank top, dancing in a way he had never seen her before. He could see the sweat glistening off her. Walking up to her, and surprising her, he took her hips in his hands bringing her closer to him. He grinded against her in rhythm with the music.

Men all around were shooting daggers at him with their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Finn got bored and decided since strippers were a no, no, he led us here."

"Really, you're not here to spy?" she teases.

"Nah, didn't even know you were here 'til Colin told me at the bar."

"Hey NO guys allowed, what are you doing here?" Stephanie barked.

"No guys allowed huh?" Logan looked at Rory with his eyebrows raised.

"I guess not. I think that means you to leave."

"Why can't you leave? We just got here."

"Okay we'll leave. Let's go girls time to go somewhere else." Rory shouted to the girls above the music. She turned away from Logan only to have him pull her back.

"Don't think I'm letting you leave without a proper good bye."

"Oh. Good bye," she tried to walk away again.

"Nope, try again."

This time Rory wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, pulling his head down towards her. Just as his lips were millimeters away she whispered, See you tomorrow night," and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth.

This time Logan let her go, and watched as she and the other's went back to their table, then out the doors.

**AN: Just so everyone knows all of the gifts do exist if you want to know where you can find them, just ask. Pictures of the jewelry box and lingerie are in my homepage. Home you liked this chapter. I want lots of Reviews!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Okay. So you got everything?" Lorelai asked before they left the suite.

"Let's go through the list. My dress and jewelry are new, my toe nails are blue, penny taped to my shoe, earrings are borrowed, I need my something old," Rory panicked as she got to the last on her list.

"Here," Emily handed Rory a handkerchief, "I carried it the first time I married Richard. Now I want you to have it."

"Thank you Grandma," Rory almost cried at the sentiment.

"Alright ladies, it's show time," the wedding planner ushered the girls out of the room, proceeding to put them in the right order as they walked to their end of the isle.

After all the girls walked down the isle in their beautiful garnet colored dresses and crème colored rose bouquet's, Logan was finally able to see his gorgeous bride. He instantly became breathless. Her white strapless smooth satin dress just screamed out 'touch me', and it moved well with her curves. The embroidered details and shiny crystals made her eyes even brighter.

As soon as Rory saw Logan she smiles the biggest smile her lips would allow. She loved how he looked in his brand new black pinstriped tux. Once she and her father reached him, Chris handed her over and kissed her cheek before walking over to his seat beside Lorelai.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…." The priest started the ceremony.

The wedding vows came and Rory started, "Logan, I promise to give you the best of myself, and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets, and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give, and all I feel inside, in the only way I know how, completely and forever," as she finished her vows a lonely tear ran down her cheek, and Logan wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

After a silent pause Logan began to speak, "I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to her? Rory, when I met you, you weren't intimidated by my name or money, you knew and still know how to keep me one my toes, and our first argument was when I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours. And I promise to be faithful, honest, loving and to always take care of you for the rest of my life," in the middle of Logan's vow Rory had no choice but to let the tears come.

The priest asked for the rings and were handed them from Finn and Lane.

Turning to Logan he said, "Logan place this ring on Rory's finger and repeat after me. Wear this ring forever, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending."

"Wear this ring forever, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending." Logan repeated as he slid the platinum and diamond eternity wedding band on Rory's finger.

At this point Rory was able to control her tears. She took the ring the priest extended to her and repeated the same as Logan while she slid his simple platinum wedding band onto his finger.

Once the Ring was on his finger the priest gave a short little speech before he said, "Logan, you may kiss your bride."

Logan cupped her face in his hands, and brought her lips to his. It was slow with a little tongue. When they pulled back both whispered, "I love you."

They were announced married and bolted down the isle where he kissed her the way he'd been wanting to since he saw her walk toward him.

The ceremony was short due to it being later and for Lane's sake.

All the guests came out behind the couple and congratulated them. Rory, Logan and the rest of the party went back in to take group photos, before heading to the reception.

The reception started at 11:30 pm a half hour before the New Year. All the guests were served the dinner they requested on the RSVP cards, as soon as they sat down.

At eleven fifty-eight the DJ turned on a giant count down above his set up, so everyone could see. They all got excited, moving to the giant windows around the room to watch the ball drop. Of course Rory and Logan got the best view.

"10,9,8…" the crowd counted down, "Happy New Year!" they all shouted when the ball got to the bottom. Everyone was kissing and drinking champagne.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Huntzberger," Rory said to her new husband.

"Happy New Year Mrs. Huntzberger," he bent down and kissed her, not pushing for more in the crowded room of family and friends.

The rest of the night was fun, and dancing for everyone. Rory and Logan danced their first dance to 'Moon River,' Rory gave Logan her bambi eyes so he wouldn't smash cake in her face, she then proceeded to smash it in his. Lorelai even talked the DJ into playing the cha-cha after her tear jerking speech. Lastly Rory tossed her bouquet, landing in Rosemary's hands, and Logan tossed her garter into Finn's hands, much to Rosemary's dismay.

At the end of the reception Logan dragged Rory to the honeymoon suite. He unlocked the door before picking Rory up, causing her to giggle. They smoothly crossed the threshold. He kicked the door shut before setting her down.

"Be right back," Rory said before he could do anything.

"Hurry," Logan pleaded, as she walked in to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

While Rory was in the bathroom Logan she his jacket, tie, vest, and shoes. He also untucked his shirt. Then he lit some candles that were on the nightstands beside the bed. He heard the bathroom door open and turned to face the most heavenly sight he'd ever seen. He could not believe his eyes.

There she was standing in a white lace baydoll, heels, and with her hair taken down, flowing across her shoulders.

"What do you think?" Rory asked shyly breaking the silence.

"I…I don't have the words," he stuttered.

Rory walked over to him.

He ran his hand up her arm before wrapping it around the back of her neck. He kissed her slowly and sensually. To deepen the kiss Rory wrapped her arms around Logan's waist, licked his bottom lip, and was immediately granted access. As soon as her tongue rubbed against his, he groaned.

Logan moved his lips from hers down her jaw, neck, and to the skin between her shoulder and neck.

Rory's hands moved to the buttons of his shirt undoing them one by one. She finally got the last button undone, and pushed the shirt down his shoulders and arms. She lifted his wife beater over his head, an escaped moan left from her lips from the loss of contact when he moved his head for a slight second to get the shirt completely off.

Turning them around Logan walked them towards the bed. He lightly pushed her on the bed and hovered over her. Once again he kissed a slow path from her mouth, but moved down to where the edge of her babydoll began. Moving down her body he sat on his knees, picked up her feet he removed her shoes. He then kissed her ankles and trailed hot kisses up her legs. He got to her abdomen and pushed the fabric up with his nose as he left kisses on all the right places of her midsection. He then removed the lace leaving her in a white thong.

Rory's hands went to Logan belt and pants when he was at her eye level. Her eyes never left his as she removed the clothing. With each movement his eyes became a more filled with want and passion. She flipped them over straddling him as soon as his pants were completely off. She bent down and kissed him hard. She left his lips taking the same path he did on her. She stopped and nipped at his Adam's apple eliciting a groan from her new husband. Happy with his response she moved down to just above his boxers.

"Not yet," Logan whispered as Rory went to pull his boxers off. He flipped them so he was back on top. He kissed her softly and whispered seductively, "I want to drive you crazy first," causing Rory to moan.

He spent the next few minutes running his hands over her every curve, kissing every memorized spot, knowing which one would elicit a new sound from her mouth or cause her to shiver.

"Oh Logan, I need you," she panted as Logan kissed the area her thong once covered.

Feeling the heat coming from her, Logan pulled his boxers off then positioned himself at her center, not yet entering her.

Rory wrapped her legs around his middle, and pulled him into her. Both groaned in pleasure. She kissed him fully as he began a slow rhythm inside her. She tried to speed up the pace, but Logan would not budge.

"I'm going to make this last as long as possible," he panted against her ear.

After a few more thrusts she felt the agonizing pleasure begin to stir in her core. "Logan we have to go faster, I don't think I can take this pace much longer."

Logan brought her up so she was straddling him.

Rory let out new moans from the change of positions. She started to get off of him only to slam back bringing him in deeper and deeper. She liked being in charge. She rotated her pelvis and grinded against him.

Finally Logan couldn't take it. He pushed her back on the bed. He thrusted quick and hard a few times before Rory's screams of ecstasy filled the suite. He soon followed and collapsed on the bed next to her.

Both lied there panting, their chests moving up and down.

Five minutes later Rory was able to move and cuddled up next to Logan. She pulled the sheets, which they had pushed down in the middle of their love making, up to cover them before she laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep without a word.

Rory and Logan

Logan woke up at noon thirteen hours after their wedding. He looked down and saw Rory sleeping peacefully. He could not believe that she was his wife. 'How did I get so lucky?' he wondered.

Rory started to stir. Logan ran his hand through her chestnut brown hair. She leaned her head up to look at him and smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning," he leaned down to kiss her while rolling them so he was on his side and her on her back.

"Are we really married?" she asked when they broke the kiss.

"I'm pretty sure that's what the band on my finger means."

Just then Rory's stomach growled. "I think it's time for me to eat."

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes, and sausage, and bacon."

"No coffee?" Logan asked flabbergasted.

"That goes without saying."

"Of course, I'll go make the call.'

"Ok I'm going to the bathroom," she announced getting off the bed as he reached for the phone to call in their room service.

Rory and Logan

By three o'clock they had eaten, showered (together of course), and got ready to go on the honeymoon Logan was surprising Rory with.

They checked out of the Tower and walked out of the lobby to see Lorelai, Chris, Lane, Zack, Rosemary, Juliet, Honor, Josh, Colin, Steph, and Finn.

"What's this?" Rory asked confused.

"We wanted to see you off to wherever you are headed," Lorelai explained.

Frank and the limo pulled up to the sidewalk ready to take Rory and Logan to the Huntzburger private airstrip.

Before Rory and Logan got into the limo everyone hugged, kissed and congratulated the happy couple once again.

Once in the limo Rory turned to him, and asked, "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Yes," Logan said curtly.

"When?"

"When we get there."

"Loo-gan," Rory whined. "Please?" she gave him her bambi eyes and pouted her lip.

"That's not fair," he said knowing it was difficult not to tell her with that face. So he closed his eyes and looked in the opposite direction.

Rory smirked at his reaction and kissed the spot just below his ear that he loved.

At first Logan tensed up, but as she moved along his jaw he relaxed. He pulled her into his lap, and brought her lips to his in a kiss that left her breathless.

"Please tell me," she hummed with a breathy voice into his ear.

"Sorry Ace, I can't do that."

Rory sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said as she moved to the opposite side of the limo, "then I am going to take a little cat nap, wake me when we get to the plane."

Rory and Logan

"Rory," Logan rubbed her arm trying to wake his bride up.

"Not now Logan, I'm sleepy," she mumbled back.

"We're at the plane Ace."

That phrase woke Rory up in an instant. She jumped out of the car and quickly walked up the step to the plane. Once in the plane she went to the cockpit. "Excuse me but could you tell me where we are going?" Rory asked the pilot.

"Sorry, ma'am I'm not allowed to say."

"Rory stop bugging the pilot he's not going to tell you where we are going," Logan ordered from behind her, making her jump a little.

She turned around gave him the evil eye before she moved to the couch to finish up the nap she started in the car.

Logan sat down in the recliner next to the couch and turned on the TV.

They were in for a long flight.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I hadn't realized how long it's been..time flies. I actually meant to have this chapter up over the weekend but my dad spent the whole weekend upgrading everything, and I had to work yesterday.**

**I am having a little trouble deciding where they should go on their honeymoon so some suggestions would be fantastic. So far I have Peru and** **Greece. If you'd like to vote on those 2 or suggest another destination, please let me know. **

**Now there's a pretty lavender button down below press it & review. **

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….unfortunately**

After eight hours of flying the plane finally landed. It took Logan five minutes to wake Rory up, which is understandable seeming as it was 7 am in the new time zone.

When they walked through the terminal Rory's eyes grew wide. She could not read anything, it was all in Spanish. "Logan, where are we?"

"In Spain. Barcelona to be exact."

"Really? I've been to Europe twice and neither time did I get to come to Spain. Always managed to skip it somehow."

"Well you're here now, let's go get our bags, and go find our accommodations."

"Sounds good."

Once they got their bags Rory and Logan walked out of the airport to be met with a chauffer and a town car.

Rory began to notice that they were not going towards town but more to a beach, "Logan, I thought we were going to go to a hotel, I don't know if you've noticed but there's nothing out here but water and sand, and a port."

"Be patient Ace, we're almost there and then I will explain."

A few minutes later the car stopped at the port Rory had seen. They got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and Logan paid the driver before he lead her to a beautiful white yacht.

Rory stared at it in amazement. A good thirty seconds later she gained the ability to speak. "I don't get it."

Logan rapped his arms around her waist and spoke into her ear, "We my dear Ace are going to spend our honeymoon on a private Mediterranean cruise. Two days here in Barcelona, then two days in St. Tropez, then we will spend a day cruising from there to Palermo, Sicily where we will spend three days, another day cruising to Venice where we will spend two days before heading inland to Verona for a half day so we can meet our pilot and jet to head back home."

Rory was stunned at his surprise honeymoon. It sounded perfect. She turned around in his arms, cupped his face in her hands and slowly kissed him. "This is the most wonderful idea for a honeymoon I have ever heard. Thank you."

"No need to thank me Ace, this is for the both of us. Now I say we get on that boat, find the master bedroom, I'll let you change into something that covers very little skin, and then have the most mind boggling sex just like it says in the honeymoon rule book."

"There's a honeymoon rule book?"

"Oh there is, just like there is a Gilmore Girls rule book."

They got aboard the yacht, and went straight to the master suite. They spent hours doing exactly what Logan had suggested.

Rory was finally able to get Logan to agree to eating lunch in town. She told him since she was in Barcelona she wanted to experience it, not spend the entire time in bed.

They went to Euskal Etxea which is a tapas bar. They both got pinchos.

Because it was close to the Picasso museum they walked there after eating.

The next day they spent there time exploring the city. Logan showed Rory some of his favorite spots to visit every time he goes there and Rory loved the ancient Spanish architecture of the surroundings.

Before they went back to their yacht the couple went to night club where all of the people their age went to blow off steam during their winter break.

After they got back to their yacht the captain put the boat into gear and sail them off to St. Tropez, France.

Feeling the boat give way Rory got startled, "Logan, what's going on?"

"We're heading to St. Tropez, I told you we were only spending two days here."

"But I thought that meant we would be leaving in the morning not tonight," she said worried about sailing at night.

"Don't worry Ace, the captain knows what he's doing as does his co-captain. I wouldn't ask them to do anything that I thought would put us in danger," Logan yelled from the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll relax," she sigh laying back onto the bed, after changing into the lavender piece Juliet gave her.

Logan walked out of the bathroom and saw his beautiful wife. He stood still in the doorway memorizing the picture of her at that moment.

"Want to help me relax?" Rory asked.

Without saying a word Logan walked to the bed, crawled above her and took her lip in his. He was fully prepared to keep her mind off of the moving yacht and dark seas under them.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I know it's short but I thought with as much as I've been working lately it would be easier to give ya'll short chapter closer together than long chapters with months of waiting. My family also took on some surprising news... I got myself a sister-in-law on Thursday so I was kind of in a state of shock all weekend. **

**All of the pictures from last chapter are now in my homepage if you want to see them. Review please!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The next morning when Logan woke up he could tell the boat was not moving and that they had arrived in St. Tropez. He looked to the peaceful woman beside him and knew she would want to spend as much time possible exploring the city. Rolling on to his side he kissed her shoulder, "Ace," he whispered in her ear. "Ace, time to get up."

"No," she whined softly before cuddling more into him.

"Don't you want to go explore St. Tropez? There's some interesting stuff here you might like."

It was then Rory remembered that they were on their honeymoon. She thought about what Logan said then commented, "I'm surprised at you. Before all you wanted to do was stay in bed with a naked me, now you want to go out and see the city."

"It's not that I don't want to stay here with you, I just know that you'll be upset if we left this place and you didn't get to see any of it. So really I'm saving you from yourself. Plus we can always come back here at anytime and do naughty things to each other."

Rory laughed at his logic. He new her so well. She leaned into him giving him a kiss before she got up to get ready for their day.

As they were walking off of the yacht, hand in hand, Rory asked, "So what's this place's story?"

"I don't really know all that much, but I did hear that legend says that the name 'Saint Tropez' comes from St. Torpes, a martyr who refused to give up his faith. He was beheaded and his body was thrown into a boat, which drifted into what is now called the Golfe de Saint-Tropez, where he finally came ashore." Logan recited a little from what he had researched on the interent.

"That's sad."

"That's how things were done back then."

Moving on Rory changed the subject "So what do you want to do first?"

"Well I thought for lunch we could go to one of the vineyards and do some wine tasting, maybe have a picnic. Then later there's a place called Maison Des Papillons. Honor would go there while I went somewhere else, and she said it was pretty cool. It's not my thing but she said you might like it."

"What kind of place is it?"

"It's supposed to be one of the best butterfly museums in the world."

"Oh I see. Where would you go while she went there?"

"You don't want to know." Logan said trying to avoid her gaze that was boring into him.

"Tell me Logan."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because if I do you probably won't let me have any fun tonight."

"I promise I won't get mad."

Logan looked at her skeptically before he sighed and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said I used to go to a place that women only dress in spiked heels and revealing bikinis, and they grind together. Kind of like a strip club but they don't acually strip and they practically have sex with each other up on stage. Very entertaining if you're a guy who's not happily married to the most wonderful woman on earth." He added the last part trying to save himself.

After thinking about what he had just said Rory asked, "There are actually places where women do that?"

"Yep." Logan released the breath he had been holding, hoping Rory would keep her promise of not getting mad.

"Hm. Okay, the museum sounds kinda neat." She wrapped her arm around Logan's waist as his wrapped around her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head.

They spent a good few hours at the vineyard, and Logan had been able to arrange a picnic of cheeses, wines, and fruits on a terrace above the sceneful vineyard.

It was a little after four when the couple made it to the museum. They saw over two hundred fifty species of butterfies, that are just native to France. Rory was fascinated with all of their colors and the shapes of their wings.

That evening they ate dinner on the deck of the yacht before they headed to the bedroom. Logan stripped down to his boxers before going to look for his condoms while Rory went into the bathroom to change into a new chemise she bought herself.

As he was looking through the closet for the extra box of condoms he packed he found a different kind of box. Curiosity got to him so he pulled the box out of the closet. Reading the title he got intrigued. Hearing Rory walk out of the bathroom he read it out loud. "52 weeks of naughty nights."

Hearing this Rory stopped in her tracks, embarrassed.

"You trying to hide this? Sounds like fun."

"Rosemary gave it to me at my bachelorette party."

"Remind me to thank her when we get back," he opened the box looking through all of the contents. Pulling out a card and scratching it he read, 'use ice-cream.' Without showing Rory the card he got up and headed straight for the kitchen. Leaving Rory a little confused.

When he returned Rory saw that he had brought back a carton of Ben & Jerry's marshmallow swirl and a spoon. "What's that for?" she asked.

"You'll see," laying the carton beside the bed he crawled over Rory and kissed her, making her forget all about the ice-cream.

Rory licked Logan's bottom lip for entrance, which she was granted without a moments wait. Their tongues battled against each other, before Logan moved down her jaw line to her neck.

Once he got to the special spot between her neck and shoulder he lightly nipped causing Rory to give out a slight moan. He could not wait for what he had planned for the ice-cream, so he quickly moved his hands down Rory's body, and slid her chemise up her body and over her head. As he kissed again he ran his left hand all over her naked body as his right went into her hair. Then he moved down her body again, stopping to allow his mouth play with her already hardened nipples, causing her to arch her back into him and brought her hands to his head for more pressure. Logan detached himself from her breasts and licked his way down to the spot he so wanted to tease.

Hooking his fingers around the elastic of her panties and pulled them completely off of her. He grabbed the ice-cream and spoon from beside the bed and took a bite, but did not swallow. Then he moved back to his spot between her thighs, used his thumbs to open her lips and brought his tongue to her.

Rory was shocked by the cold feeling of ice-cream and the warmth of his tongue on her. "Logan," she moaned at the sensational feeling.

Using her moan as encouragement Logan dipped his finger into the ice-cream and rubbed it against her center. Feeling the heat coming out of her he could not help but devour her clit. He sucked on her in so many different intensities that she couldn't keep up with the pleasure he was bringing her.

"Logan, please," she panted needing more than he was giving her.

Rory was not the only one who could not take in any longer.

Feeling the heat coming from her and hearing her rapid panting was enough to make Logan painfully hard. He quickly removed his boxers, grabbed a condom he had found. He quickly rolled it onto himself, before settling above Rory once again.

Without any hesitation Rory wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing the tip of him to her wet sheath.

Logan thrusted into her using no control. The way he saw it, he wanted her so he would have her.

Rory was able to roll them over so that she could be in charge. She stilled his movements by setting her hands on hips. She rotated her pelvis so he was able to be rubbed the spot that itched her.

Logan couldn't take it much more so he grabbed her hips to make her go faster.

She complied with his needs and started to ride him almost to the same pace he had but added her rotations to the actions. Releasing some of the pressure she had on his hips, she allowed him to thrust into her again.

Logan was more than happy to resume his previous actions all the while watching her above him. He watched her chest move quicker with her deep breathing then moved his eyes her face.

Her eyes were closed, her hair was clinging the sweat on her neck and cheeks, and mouth opened for her scream to come out as her orgasm over took her.

As her walls clenched around him he too closed his eyes and let himself climax over the edge.

Rory collapsed on top of him breathing deeply. Once they were both calm, she pulled herself off of Logan and said, "So that was what the ice-cream was for."

**AN: Sorry it took me so long. I hadn't realizes how long it's been. **

**Some shout outs: **

Curley-Q: thanks

Becca: thanks…believe me you're not the only one

Kate: thanks I try to be original…at least a little

Brenda: thanks

girlygirl1212: thanks, but you gotta remember this is Rory she's gonna want to see the sights

AlwaysHoldingOn: thanks

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I love them. Unfortunately I don't know when I will be able to update again, I leave for Mexico June 26 & don't get back until 2 am July 4****th****. I hope to write in the hotel rooms before I go to bed & on the plane. I hope ya'll have a very happy summer…..until next time.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back everyone and here's the next chapter…….disclaimer I own nothing**

**Happy Reading….**

During the day as they sailed to Palermo, Sicily, Rory and Logan decided they were going to hang out on the deck.

"Ace….you can't wear that," Logan complained about the extremely modest tankini Rory had packed.

"It's the only swim suit I own Logan, what do you want me to do? Go out there naked?"

"Well I'm not opposed to the idea," saying this just got him an evil glare from his new wife. "I have something else for you to wear," going over to his suit case he pulled out a very sexy black bikini that he had bought just for this occasion.

Rory looked at it stunned, "there's no way I am wearing that."

"Live a little Ace. There's only three other people on this yacht, the captain, co-captain, and the cook. And none of them will be paying any attention to you; if they do I'm going to throw them overboard. Now get changed. I'll meet you up there." He handed her the swim suit, kissed her on the cheek, turned around and left the bedroom.

As he shut the door Rory yelled, "Ass," causing Logan to laugh.

Rory and Logan

Waiting up on deck, Logan got out all of his fishing supplies he had requested for the trip. He hadn't been able to go fishing since he was a sophomore in high school. Him, Colin, and Finn went all the time instead of going to classes. But starting his junior year, his dad made sure he went to his classes.

"You're going to fish?" he heard from behind him as he tossed the line into the water.

Turning around he smirked when he saw her with a tank top on. "Yeah."

"Since when do you fish?" she asked walking to stand next to him.

"Haven't since high school."

"I didn't know that."

"Not many people do. Just Colin, Finn, and I. We used to go out all the time. Of course Finn would usually wind up swimming with the fishes instead of catching them. I used to love it. It always seemed to calm and relax me some."

"Why don't you go anymore?"

"Don't have the time with school, Dad always bugging me about family obligation, and spending time with you. Just found other ways to relax."

"You know you don't have to be around for certain things. Go fishing if you have a couple of hours. Your dad doesn't always need you, there are things called personal days and sick days. And with me studying so much you shouldn't be stuck in the apartment just because you have nothing else to do."

Putting his fishing pole in his left hand he wrapped his right around Rory bringing her closer and kissed gently on the lips. "I love you." He whispered setting his forehead on hers.

She pecked his lips before walking over to her lounge chair. She felt his eyes on her as she took off the tank revealing her bikini.

Rory and Logan

Later that evening Logan had the chef cook the fish he had caught earlier for dinner.

"You caught some good fish babe, I'm proud of you," Rory complimented him as she took another bite.

"Thanks Ace," pausing for a minute Logan thought about how he would word his next question. "Ace…have you thought about…"

"About what?"

"About us having kids?" he blurted out.

Rory looked at him stunned. "Um, well I guess yea, sort of."

"What have you thought about?"

"General things I guess," Logan looked at her questioningly, "how many I want, names, that sort of thing. Why?"

"I don't know. I've been have this dream lately that's been making me think about it."

"What kind of dream?"

"The kind where I wake up, look around the apartment for you, when I see you there you are on our couch with a baby boy in your arms, and we're happy. I never thought about having kids before, and we never talked about it, so I don't know what you want. It just got me to thinking, that's all."

"Well, I think we should talk about it. It's an important subject that we should at least know where each other stands on it."

"Okay, let's start with the basics like you said how many do you want?" he asked.

"I was thinking two or three. That is if the first one goes well."

"I could live with that."

"Why haven't you ever thought about it before?"

"I was always afraid I'd turn into my dad, I don't want our kids to hate me," he confessed looking down at his lap.

Rory stood up from her side of the table, took the step to his side, and sat on his lap. Taking his face in her hands to make him look at her, she stated firmly, "Our kids will never hate you. You know why?" he shook his head no, "because you have two things that your father didn't."

"What's that?"

"A heart and a loving wife who will never let you turn into your father."

Wrapping his arms around her waist he brought his lip to hers a kissed her firmly. "Okay, so now the only question is, when?"

"I was kind of hoping that we could get pregnant within our first year after we move to New York. I want us to be able to be young parents and have the energy to keep up with our kids while there young. I mean you're going to be 25 next month I'm going to be 23 in October; those aren't bad ages to have kids. So what do you say?" she ended her little rambling.

"I say we start practicing," he picked her from their spot at the table making her giggle.

"But what about dessert?" she laughed.

"It'll still be edible in the morning."

That night they didn't worry about the fast kinky sex that they had been having since they left for their honey moon. They slowly made love thinking about the future family that they both wanted.

**AN: Okay so just a filler. Sorry that it took me extra long to post this chapter. I didn't get to write in the hotel like I was hoping to. Just too tired at the end of the day. Thanks to my beta for reminding me about this chapter, I was too busy reading some of my favorite stories that were updated while I was gone, that I kind of forgot about my own (Stupid me). Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter. Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

In Palermo Rory and Logan visited many sights and did some shopping at the town market. At the market Rory found a beautiful blue stones bracelet that Lorelai would love. She also found two adorable baby blankets for Lane's unborn children.

Logan followed her, every once in a while voicing his opinion. But, like Rory he too had found a few things to take home. He decided to take Rory's offer on going fishing anytime he wanted, so he bought himself a new knife to clean his fish with. At this point in their shopping spree through the market he was looking at the shot glass he had just bought.

"You bought another shot glass?" Rory asked as they walked on.

"Yeah."

"Why? We have tons sitting in a cabinet at home that you don't even use."

"Have you ever really looked at those glasses?"

"No, I just noticed them."

"If you really look at them you'd notice that they're all from a different country. It's a tradition. Every time I go somewhere new I find a neat shot glass to remember it by."

"You didn't buy one in Barcelona or St. Tropez."

"Already been there, and have one from each, don't need another."

"So what do you plan on doing with all of them?"

"When we buy a house I plan on getting big shadow boxes to display them in the office."

"A house?"

"Yeah, where else would we live?"

"I was just thinking in an apartment in the city."

"An apartment isn't going to be big enough for the family we have planned. We could always buy a penthouse. That way it'd be big enough and still be close to work."

"A penthouse sounds good," Rory smiled.

Rory and Logan

It was now five o'clock and the couple was walking to a restaurant on the pier. Being sick of fish dinners, Rory ordered a casual chicken sandwich. Logan felt the same way Rory did so he ordered a sausage and mushroom pizza.

After they finished their dinner they went for a walk on the sunset lit beach.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Rory asked.

"What does?"

"Us, on a beach, at sunset."

"Mmm, it does," he agreed remembering the night before they got engaged last summer. He stopped her in mid-step, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her softly. "What do you say we head back to the boat and not leave it for the rest of the night?"

Kissing him this time, "I say we forget about the boat for right now and find a little private spot right here on the beach," she answered pulling back.

Looking around the beach Logan saw an area near some rocks they could go. Grabbing her hand he quickly dragged her behind him. Rory laughed at his eagerness as she followed him.

Once in the deserted area, away from any eyes, he pulled her to him. This time kissing her hard. Not waiting for her permission he invaded her mouth with his tongue. They battled for dominance. Rory eventually let Logan have it, just wanting him to move on to other special parts of her body.

As if reading her mind Logan moved his lips down her neck and shoulder, thankful that Rory had worn a spaghetti strap shirt today instead of a t-shirt. He quickly pulled the tank over her head, disconnected his lips from her, giving her time to pull of his shirt as well. Logan was surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra. He let out a little growl before latching onto her nipple. Rory moaned as his tongue swirled around her sensitive but hardened nub.

Moving his right arm to the back of her thighs and his left to the middle of her back he lifted her before laying her down onto the sandy beach.

Her skirt pooled at her waist. Logan moved his hand from behind her thighs and traveled to her center. He was EXTREMELY turned on when he found out she was wearing crotchless panties. "Hoping for something like this Ace?" he asked huskily into her ear.

In response Rory bucked against his hand and moaned. Quickly, she moved her hand to his back pocket for his wallet and the condom she knew was in it, while the other hand went to unbutton and zip his pants.

Logan bent back on his knees, pushed both his pants and boxers down. He allowed Rory to roll the condom onto him before he resumed his position between her legs and slammed his hardened cock into her black hole of mystery, as he liked to call it. His quick thrusts mixed with his suction on her breasts made her scream loudly as she came. Feeling her walls clench around him made his senses go wild as he followed her into his own orgasm spilling into the thin barrier between them.

Breathing heavily Logan removed himself from above her. As soon as Rory calmed she stood up and walked into the water.

Logan leaned up on his elbows, watching her. He pulled his pants and boxers back up to allow him to walk properly and walked up to the water's edge. "What are you doing Ace?" he called out to her.

"I'm not walking all the way back to the boat with sand all over me!" she called back. Satisfied she had most of the sand off, she walked back to the shore, found her shirt, and slipped it on over her head. She threw Logan's shirt at him for him to put on as well.

"Ready to go back to the boat?" he asked once he slid his arms into their sleeves.

"Yeah," she smiled reaching for his hand as they walked back.

Rory and Logan

"Sir," Logan heard the captain call as they got back to the yacht.

"What is it Roger?"

"There's a minor problem with the boat. Nothing that can't be fixed with in a few hours. Just thought you should know we'll be off schedule by a couple hours."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. Anything else happens let me know."

"Will do, sir. I'm going to go get a new part, and I'll have it fixed as soon as possible."

"Okay," they went their separate ways, Rory and Logan to their shower and the captain to a boat store a few piers down.

Rory and Logan

After their shower Rory and Logan were lying in bed. Silence filled the room as the happy couple laid in each other's arms. Rory's head was on Logan chest while she drew little patterns on his torso. Logan's hand was running through her hair, content with everything around him.

A knock sounded on the door. Rory groaned when Logan moved out from under her. He pulled a pair of sweatpants on over his boxers before going to the door.

"Everything okay?" he asked seeing Roger on the other side.

"Yes, sorry to interrupt, just came to tell you we're all set to head for Venice. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, thanks," Logan said shutting the door. Turning around he walked back to Rory, who was sitting up in bed showing off the red singlet she was wearing.

"So we're leaving soon?"

"Yep. Say good-bye to Palermo," he said crawling back under the covers with her.

"Palermo was good to us."

"That is was," Logan agreed before kissing her deeply.

"You'd think you'd want to sleep a little after what we did on the beach," Rory whispered when she felt Logan's lips connect to her neck.

"Supposed to sleep after the honeymoon. Honeymoon's for sex," he reasoned.

Rory laughed at his logic and let him do whatever pleasurable things he wanted to do to her for the rest of the night.

**AN: WOW 2 chapters in one week...I think that's my record. Not sure when I'm going to update next, but I'm hoping it'll really soon. remember the more updates the quicker I update. So, push that pretty little button, make us all happy, & REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer (as usual I own nothing...having to do w/ Gilmore Girls)**

Rory and Logan were standing on deck of the yacht waiting as the captain brought them into port. Rory's eyes were huge with excitement. She always wanted to go to Venice. When she was in Italy with Lorelai they had stayed close to Tuscany and her Grandma had decided to skip Venice for Rome.

Logan stood behind her with her in his arms happy that she was excited. "What do you want to do first?"

"Get lost," she replied.

"What?" he asked confused.

Rory smiled, "I heard the best thing to do when in Venice is to get lost in the huge maize," she explained.

"Oh, I got it now," he laughed, "What else do you want to do?"

"This is your honeymoon too, what do you want to do?"

"I planned the locations; you get to decide what we do. Besides, what I really want to do involves a bed and us naked."

"One track mind," Logan smirked at her comment.

After a few moments the boat was completely stopped. They waited until the co-captain had taken their luggage for them.

"Well the first thing we have to do is find our hotel, check in, put our bags away, and then we can go get lost," Logan informed her as they stepped off the boat. They both thanked the crew as they passed them on the pier.

They finally found their hotel after 10 minutes of searching.

"Ciao benvenuto al moise di san dell'hotel," a perky blond at the receptions desk said to Logan when he walked up to it.

Rory had opted to look around the lobby. It was a cozy little hotel. Not big and fancy like the ones they've stayed in back in New York. When she turned towards the direction Logan had gone in she saw the blond checking him out. She walked over to him, and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, she just had us booked under a regular room with two queens instead of a honey moon suite. She's fixing it right now," he draped his arm over her shoulders.

His movements caused the receptionist to glare at Rory. "One honeymoon suite," she smiled at Logan as she handed him their key, "Room 617."

They followed the bell-hop to their room.

"Logan this is so beautiful," she said looking all around the room.

"Come on, we'll come back later," he held his hand out to her as they left the room and soon the hotel.

Rory and Logan

They had been walking around Venice for 20 minutes. "Oh Logan look," she said pointing to a little shop with small glass figures.

"What are those?" he wondered aloud as they walked into the little shop.

Rory picked one up with blue liquid inside it. She held it in her palm and watched the liquid flow through twists and turns of the neck to the top of the glass bottle. When it all reached the top, it bubbled.

"That's what happens when your hands are warm," a voice behind them said.

"Neat," Rory said. She then looked at the price. "Eight Euros," she read.

Logan handed the man behind the counter eight euros. The man then put the product in a box and bag for them, and then handed it back to Rory.

"Thank you," she smiled walking out the door.

"Where're you going to put that thing?"

"I don't know, probably the fire place, except for when Finn's over."

"Good idea. Let's find somewhere to eat."

They soon found a little café where they both had coffee and a sandwich.

"Want to go wander around more?" Logan asked when they were finished.

"No, I want to go feed the pigeons, and find the Rialto," she replied standing up.

They were finally able to find the center square. Logan took pictures of Rory being hounded by dozens of pigeons wanting food, and she did the same of him. They also had someone take their picture in front of the St. Mark's Cathedral.

After spending a good amount of time in the square they went in search of the Rialto. They made several wrong turns, and Logan was mistaken for a pole in one of the narrow ally ways when a dog went to pee on him. Rory laughed, even though Logan was able to avoid the waste by walking quicker.

Rory and Logan

"Oh pretty," Rory awed as they were going past a jewelry store on the Rialto.

"You want it?" Logan asked when he saw her eyes on a certain piece in the window.

"Yeah, but I already have all the diamonds I need," she answered looking at her left hand.

Logan rolled his eyes and dragged her into the store.

"No Logan you really don't have to get me anymore jewelry."

"I know I don't, I want to. It's what I do. I want to spoil you," he said looking around the store for something more 'Rory' like than the flashy bracelet in the window. He found a different bracelet. It wasn't anything fancy, mostly white gold, only a few diamonds. It was something she could wear everyday. While he was paying for it, Rory stood beside him trying to look angry but couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

"You know, you're the only girl I know that doesn't want presents for no reason."

"I'm just not used to it. I'm happy with what I have. I'd be perfectly content if you gave me something from a bubblegum machine."

"I'll keep that in mind. But how 'bout I make you a deal? I'll buy this for you now but you won't get it until your graduation, and you have to act surprised."

After thinking about it Rory gave him a huge smile, "Deal."

Rory and Logan

In their hotel room Rory and Logan were getting ready for dinner. Instead of getting overly fancy they decided to have a casual dinner at the hotel's dining room.

"Ace, you almost ready?" Logan called out to her, as he finished pulling his sweater over his head.

"Yeah, I just need to find my shoes," she answered walking out of the bathroom in a brown suede skirt and a teal knit sweater that clung to her curves.

With one look at her Logan's breath was taken away. '_I really did marry the most beautiful woman in the world'_ he thought to himself. "You look gorgeous Ace," he complimented her.

"Thank you," she went on looking for her brown leather boots to match her outfit. She bent down to look under the bed giving Logan the perfect view of her butt. When she found her boots she stood up noticing how Logan was staring. "Get your head out of the gutter, I'm hungry."

Shaking himself out of his fantasy he obeyed. "Fine but when we're done eating it's so going back to the gutter. I was enjoying the image," he said escorting her out their hotel room door.

Rory giggled at his response, and she grabbed his hand as the walked to the elevator.

Rory and Logan

"That wasn't nice Ace," Logan accused Rory as they entered the elevator after dinner.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Rory asked innocently kissing Logan's neck when the doors closed.

"The waiter couldn't even look at us, he knew exactly what you were doing to me under the table," he smirked. Pulling back enough to cup her face in his hands he said, "Don't get me wrong though, I was enjoying every minute of it," he crashed his lips onto hers.

When they arrived on their floor they didn't bother detaching their lips from each other, and blindly walked to their room before stumbling through the door.

Rory took her lips away from his long enough to pull his sweater over his head. She then undid the zipper and button on his khakis letting them fall to his ankles.

As Logan pulled Rory's sweater over her head he also removed his shoes so he could step out of his khakis. Having a little trouble he detached himself from her in order to pull his shoes off.

Rory unzipped the side zipper of her skirt as she watched Logan have a little trouble with his shoes. Her skirt fell to the floor at the same time he got his second shoe off. After pulling her boot off, she and Logan reattached themselves once again.

Logan lifted her so that she was wrapped around his waist. Logan carried her to the couch where he sat down so she was straddling him.

Rory moved her lips so that she was sucking and licking every inch of him that she could get to. Sliding off of his lap she knelt down between his legs. She hooked her fingers around the elastic band of his boxers and tugged on them.

Logan lifted his hips enough so she could pull them down over his legs. The next thing he knew was that he felt moist lips around his hardened cock. It felt amazing to him. She hadn't given him a blow job in such a long time. Lately they've been getting straight down to business not willing to wait for the amazing pleasure they brought within each other.

Rory was taking it slow at first, trying to remember exactly what he liked her to do. She circled her tongue around his head eliciting a groan. She then lightly massaged his base with her hand as she sucked him deeper and a little quicker.

Logan could no longer handle it. He bucked inside her to gain more friction. With Rory's ministrations with her tongue, and the vibrations she was making by humming Logan was soon able to explode inside her mouth shouting out "Ace."

After swallowing all of the bitter juices of her husband that she had long ago gotten used to the taste of, Rory pulled her body back on top of his straddling his lap once again and waited for his body to come back down from its high. She kissed his neck and face, just wanting to touch him.

"That was amazing Ace," he kissed her, trying to let her know how much he loved her through the passion of his kiss.

"Just thought I'd finish what I started at dinner," she smirked.

"Well in that case…." He quickly lifted her into his arms and walked as fast as he could to their bedroom getting wicked thoughts of his own of what he could do to her next.

**AN: So there's chapter 16. Oh & something I forgot to put in my homepage...that bubbling liquid thing is real, I have one it's actually pretty cool to play with. Any thing else you want to know about read my homepage or don't be afraid to ask. Please Review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

In Verona Rory and Logan spent the day searching for the home of Romeo and Juliet. When they found it they wrote their names on the wall of Love , and Logan was trying to convince Rory to rub Juliet's breast.

"Come on Ace, when you rub her, you are blessed with good luck in your love life."

"Okay one, I'm not rubbing a woman's chest even though she's a statue, and two, where did you hear that?"

"It's legend. Please Ace, I'll do it if you do."

"Oh like you have any problems with rubbing a woman's boob."

"Please Ace," he pouted; using the bambi eyes he had stolen from her.

"Ugh, fine," she caved.

Logan pulled out his camera with a huge smile on his face. "Say cheese."

"Just take the picture," she gave him a small smile, happy that she could make him happy with small gestures.

"Okay my turn," Logan announced after the picture was taken. He went up to the statue, and rubbed the breast with a huge smile as Rory took his picture.

When the picture was taken Logan walked back to Rory, grabbed her hand and led her into the museum. Inside they saw Romeo and Juliet's outfits, furniture, and dishes.

"Oh wow," Rory said when she saw Juliet's bed, "I think that's the biggest bed I've ever seen."

"Yeah it's big."

"Big? Logan it's huge. Why would one person need that big of a bed? It's a known fact that people were smaller back then than they are now."

Logan laughed at Rory, "I don't think it's big just for them to lie on Ace. People liked to have fun in bed; maybe they just needed a little more extra room."

Rory giggled at Logan's logic. They walked around the museum for a little while longer before Logan looked at his watch, "We have to be at the airport in an hour and a half. We should probably head out now. It'll take us an hour to get to there."

"Okay." Rory said sadly as they started to head towards the door. "Well, it was a good honeymoon while it lasted."

"It's not over yet Ace, we still have ten hours on a private plane left."

"Why ten when it's only an eight hour flight?"

"We're stopping in Germany. Not for very long, just long enough to get something to eat and walk around for a little bit. Just thought it would be a nice way to prolong going home a little bit longer."

"Awe that's sweet."

Rory and Logan

While walking around the Frankfurt Airport in Germany Rory and Logan were looking in the little gift shops. Logan of course had found some German beer and other alcoholic beverages in the duty free shop, because he figured they would probably need to restock at home, and Rory got some German chocolates that she'd never had before. Unfortunately after only an hour they were back on the plane headed for Connecticut.

Rory and Logan

After a one hour flight to Germany, an hour lay-over, and an eight hour flight from Germany to home, Rory and Logan were finally back in their New Haven apartment building. As they walked through the door they found themselves too tired to put anything away, so they just left their bags in the entry way, and headed for their bedroom. They changed into more comfortable sleeping clothes and crawled under the blankets of their bed.

Logan wrapped his arm around her from behind. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, "Welcome home, Mrs. Huntzburger," before he fell asleep instantly.

Not noticing that he had fallen asleep Rory groggily said back "Welcome home."

Rory and Logan

The next morning they were woken up by a pounding on their door.

"Make them go away," Rory whined.

Logan reluctantly pulled away from her, grabbed a shirt and threw it on before answering the door.

Standing on the other side was a tall, dark man with a huge smile on his face, "Welcome home love birds!" He shouted

"Finn," Logan growled as Finn pushed past him, "isn't it a little early for you to be awake?"

Ignoring him Finn looked around, "Where's the little woman?" he then saw her lying in bed with a pillow over her head, "Tired 'er out eh buddy, that's my boy." He gushed.

"Finn what are you doing here this early?" Logan asked again.

"I haven't gone to bed yet. I just came by to let you know that we are all getting together at the pub. And if you're not there we will come to you. Now I'm going home and hitting the sack, I need my beauty rest. I will see you later. Bye love!" he shouted as he left the couple alone in their apartment.

Logan looked to the clock and saw that it was nine a.m. so he walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on before heading back to bed with Rory.

"Coffee," Rory muttered from under the pillow as soon as he lied down beside her.

"It's brewing Ace." He said with a smile. After a little while it was done brewing and the machine beeped. Logan got up and went to get Rory a mug.

She sat up when she felt him crawl back on the bed and happily took the mug he offered her. After taking a nice big gulp she announced, "I have to go get ready. I told mom that I'd go visit her in Stars Hollow the day after we got back."

"Not even back yet for 24 hours yet and you're all ready to leave me? Guess the honeymoon is over."

"Yes, I'm sick of you. I've had my way with you, now I'm ready to move on," she teased.

"Is that so?"

"Yep." She began to laugh as Logan pulled her to him and tickled her sides. "Okay stop… I'm gonna pee my pants!" she was able to get out between laughs.

Logan stopped, but kissed her instead, "Go have fun, I'll find something to keep me occupied until you get back."

Rory went to get ready, putting on casual clothes, some mascara, and brushed her hair and teeth before she was ready. "I'll see you in a couple of hours," she kissed him before leaving.

When he heard the door close he decided he was going to get more sleep. He'd need to be awake for the crowd they were going to be with later.

Rory and Logan

Around seven o'clock they were finally at the pub. They immediately saw their friends in the corner sitting at a large booth.

"Hey guys," Rory made her and Logan's presence known when they arrived at the pub.

"Well look who finally decided to leave the bedroom," Finn commented.

"It wasn't easy," Logan remarked back.

"So Rory what is in the bags?" Rose asked once Rory and Logan were seated.

"Presents."

"I love presents!" Finn shouted.

Everyone laughed at Finn's childish antics as Rory passed out all of the presents.

The only person who didn't receive a present was Jeremy, Steph's new boyfriend. "I'm sorry for not getting you a gift Jeremy, we didn't know that Steph was seeing anyone, or we would have gotten you something," Rory said feeling a little guilty.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Well at least let us buy a couple of beers, it's the least we could do. And in this crowd you're probably going to need them," Logan offered.

"Well, who can turn down a free beer?"

"Amen to that," Finn agreed.

"So… Rory what kind of honeymoon did Logan surprise you with?" one of the girls asked trying to change the topic off of alcohol.

Rory went on to explain the yacht and all of the different ports and beautiful cities they went to, and the girls all gushed at the wonderful things Logan did for her.

"That is completely different than what all of us thought," Colin said when she was done.

"What did you expect?" Logan asked.

"Well, it's you two, and we all know how you can't keep you hands off of each other, we just thought you'd find a hotel room somewhere, and not leave it until you had to," Colin explained.

"Oh, speaking of sex… Rosemary, I must thank you, I loved the present you gave Rory," all of the girls laughed knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"What present?" Finn asked confused.

"For Rorys bachelorette party gift, I bought her and Logan a game called 52 weeks of naughty nights," she then turned to Rory, "I can't believe you actually used it."

"He found it in the back of the closet. I didn't willingly show him, but once he found it he had to use it."

"So what did you get?" Steph asked curiously.

"A scratch card that said, 'Use Icecream'." Rory blushed while everyone laughed, and Logan's smirk appeared.

The rest of the night was full of more laughter and Finn being himself by getting drunk, and doing his newest reenactment of the movie Borac. None of them left the pub until they were being kicked out because it was closing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

May 2007

It's the day of Rory's graduation. She was so excited. She had been waiting for this day for a very long time. As she sat in her seat close to the stage she turned around to see Logan staring back at her with love and pride in his eyes. He was just as excited as she was. Her graduation meant that they were truly going out into the real world. They had something else to look forward to. Last week Rory had been accepted as an employee at the New York Time as a fact check and rookie reporter, so now they're both headed off to the big city to start their new jobs and new life together.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Huntzburger," the dean announced and Logan watched his beautiful wife cross the stage to claim her diploma.

She looked out at him in the audience with a huge smile and lipped 'I love you' before descending the stairs of the stage.

After the ceremony was over everyone was having their pictures with the graduate. Emily, of course, made sure every picture taken was perfect. She was constantly growling at Lorelai who was making different faces at the camera. Eventually Rory joined in and were allowed to keep one funny photo. After having finished messing with Emily, Lorelai and Rory both smiled at the camera and made a wonderful mother/daughter shot. Once the pictures were finished Emily and Richard bid adieu to Lorelai, Rory, and Logan, reminding them of the party they were having for Rory the next night.

Rory, Logan, and Lorelai then proceeded to go to the China Palace to have their own little celebration.

"So when do you guys leave for New York?" Lorelai asked as they ate.

"Well since we don't have to worry about apartment shopping, and will be living in my family's penthouse, we're just going to start packing this week and hopefully be settled in next week," Logan answered.

"Wow…soon."

"Yeah well I have to be at the office in two weeks so this gives us jus enough time."

"Rory, what are you going to do the week you have off and Logan's working?"

"I was kind of hoping you could come visit us for a couple of days and while Logan's at the office we can go shopping. I need to find new working clothes. I only have a couple of things that are Times worthy."

"Sounds like fun. I will definitely come. Besides who knows when we'll get to see each other now," Lorelai pouted.

"We'll still see each other as often as possible. I'm not a full time reporter yet, just a rookie, so who knows how much time I'll have."

"Okay. So tell me about this penthouse."

Rory and Logan then went on to describe the penthouse such as, the three bedrooms, and two and a half bathrooms it has. Lorelai's eyes grew huge when they told her that the kitchen contained a coffee maker and a cappuccino maker. She knew she'd be in heaven every time she'd go visit.

A few hours went by before they left to restaurant. Rory and Logan went back to their apartment and Lorelai to Stars Hallow.

Rory and Logan

"Ace you ready to go?" Logan called out to her from the door of the old apartment.

"Yeah, let's go," she followed him out the door and to the car.

"First you have to where this," Logan said holding up a blind fold.

"What are you talking about? It's not like I haven't been to the penthouse before."

"I know but that's not what this is for. I have a surprise for you, and you my dear are not allowed to see it until I say so. So come on be good and put the blind fold on," Rory huffed as she allowed him to tie the fabric around her eyes.

Forty-five minutes later they rolled up to their destination. Logan stopped the car and looked around to make sure everything was they way it was supposed to be. "Wait here Ace, I'll help you get out," Logan said before he hopped out of the car and rounded it to Rory's side.

"Can I take this stupid thing off yet?" she whined.

"Just a second," he led her to a side walk, "Okay step up."

She did as she was told. They walked a little bit further "Now keep your eyes closed," Logan removed the blind fold but replaced it with his hand to make sure she couldn't see. A couple of steps later he took his hand away and she opened her eyes. As soon as she did so she heard, "SURPRISE!" being yelled.

"Oh my God," she said surprised as she look around the town of Stars Hollow, from her spot near the gazebo. Hanging from the trees above the townspeople was a sign saying "Congratulations." She then turned to Logan, "You did all of this?"

"Well, I helped. It was Lorelai's idea I just helped in getting you here and with a few little details. It's also a going away party."

"Thank you," she said giving him a quick kiss, "This means so much."

"You're welcome. Now go we don't have a lot of time, and I know you want to say good-bye to a lot of people."

Rory left him to go hangout with her friends that she'd known her entire life. They all had cake and drank. Patty and Babette sang and told funny stories they remembered about Rory growing up. Logan's favorite was the one when she had everyone show up to a funeral for a caterpillar.

After a few hours it was time for Logan and Rory to head off to New York. Rory thanked everyone, and said good-bye before Logan made sure she was going in the direction of the car. At the car door is where she met up with Lorelai. "Thank you so much mom," she hugged her, "This was amazing, I can't believe you kept this a secret from me," she laughed knowing that her mom loved telling secrets.

"You're welcome babe. Now remember, I'm only a phone call away. If you have a problem with someone at work call me, and I be there to give them hell out of them for picking on my baby."

"Mom, I'm going to work, not to kindergarten, I don't think anyone will be like that, they may be rude, but I'll be able to handle it. Don't worry so much. I'll call you when ever we get in. I love you mom."

"Oh, I love you too kid," they hugged both getting tears in their eye, "Logan you take care of my girl," Lorelai ordered when she and Rory pulled apart.

"I will," he said giving her a hug.

Lorelai stepped away from the car as Rory and Logan climbed in. Rory waved to everyone as they pulled onto the street and drove away.

"I'm going to miss it here," Rory said quietly.

"We'll come back soon, I promise," Logan took her hand with one of his that wasn't on the steering wheel.

Rory and Logan

At the penthouse they met up with the moving crew. The men already had a couple of boxes in their arms ready to follow them up to the penthouse. It only took an hour seeing as how Rory and Logan didn't need to bring any furniture since there was already come in the house. The largest thing they brought was the suit of armor, Henry.

"Logan can you come get this box and take it to the office?" Rory asked pointing to the box labeled books.

Logan picked up the box and went straight to the office. He went back out to the living room where Rory was and saw her unpacking pictures. She was looking at one in particular with a smile on her face.

"What picture is that?"

"The one of us at my 21st birthday party," she then turned the frame around for him to look at. It was a picture of them at the party he had thrown for her. The theme was Pride and Prejudice in honor of her favorite book. She was dressed in a simpleton's white dress (like Kiera Knightly's dress in the movie) with her curled hair and only half up. He was in a 1700's suit, with his arms around her waist holding her close. They both had smiles on their faces.

"That was a good night," he smirked remembering what they did after the party.

She laughed while she sat in on the mantle of the fireplace. She went back to the box and took out the rest of the pictures. She then proceeded to put them in random spots of the room.

"Ace, I think that's good for tonight," Logan said looking at the clock and seeing that it read 10:30. He still had more plans for their first night in their new home.

"Ok, let's just take these last few boxes to the spare bedroom, and I'll unpack them tomorrow," she suggested picking up one of the boxes marked 'miscellaneous," Logan followed her lead.

When the boxes were on the floor, he took her hand and led her to the bedroom that was his.

"Logan, why are we in one of the extra bedrooms?"

"Because I refuse to sleep with my wife in the same bad, my dad shared with other women, this is only temporary until we can redecorate it and buy a new bed," he explained kissing her passionately.

Rory didn't ask any more questions feeling his desire for her in his kiss. She just removed her lips from his to trail them down his jaw to the spot on his neck that drove him crazy.

They hastily ripped each other's clothes off on their way to the bed. They fell onto the bed, Logan on top. They were fiercely kissing each other when he broke away from her panting, "We have to slow down."

"Why?" she asked kissing his chest.

"Because, this is all we've been able to have time to do lately, get in get done. Tonight I want to worship you, kiss every single inch of your body." at his serious look and husky voice Rory moaned, bringing his lips down to meet hers in a slow sensual kiss.

Logan's hands roamed her body. When they were at her breasts he squeezed them lightly causing her to moan and arch into him. He brought his lips to one sucking until it was a hard pebble. He then did the same to the other one. Moving on he kissed her all over her mid section, stopping at her sweet spot that was just above her hip. He felt her stomach quiver at the feel of his mouth leaving a love bite on her skin there. He continued to kiss every inch of her body until neither one of them could take the sensations anymore.

He crawled back up her body so that his hardened member was at her center. He plunged into her right away relishing in the feel of her without any barriers. At that moment he didn't care if they were safe or not. They had talked about it and figured if they were to make a baby that night then they'd both be okay with it. Plus, Rory didn't seem to be bothered by the marvelous feeling either.

Soon, after many hard thrusts Logan heard her yelling his name as she came, and the feel of her walls clenching around him caused him to spill his seed into her as his strong orgasm hit him. He rolled off of her, and lay on his side. He watched her facial expression change from smiling in complete ecstasy to happiness, and than to complete bliss.

He smiled at her before bringing her into his arms for a little shut eye. He had already made up his mind that they would definitely be doing that again that night but first he needed energy that only sleep could provide.

**AN: Hey everybody! I wanted to get up this chapter before October comes. I'm starting a new job, and with homecoming coming up I don't know how busy I'll be or if I'll have time to write. Hope you all enjoyed it and please Review….I want lots of them. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: once again i own nothing**

**November 2007**

It's been six months since they moved to New York. Rory loved her job at the New York Times. At first it overwhelmed her; she was not used to the hussle and bussle, but she did her best and finally got used to it.

Everything at home was going fantastic. In August she found out she was six weeks pregnant. She still thinks about Logan's reaction when she told him.

_She had gone home early after her doctor's appointment. She went straight to the shower to get the hospital and office smell off of her. She then proceeded to get dressed in Logan's favorite outfit, a pair of dark fitted low-rise jeans, and a cute baby blue sweater she had gotten from Victoria's Secret. She also curled her hair and put a light layer of makeup on. _

"_Ace," she hears Logan call from downstairs._

"_Up here!" she yelled back._

"_Have plans tonight?" he asked seeing her in their newly redecorated bedroom. _

_They had redone his parents' master bedroom as they had planned. Now instead of having the giant rod iron bed they have a beautiful, homier Parisienne sleigh bed, with white linens and pillows. Instead of the walls being beige they were painted pine green. Unlike the rest of the penthouse that was like a showcase home, they wanted their bedroom to be somewhere where they could feel at home. Especially since they have to discuss a complete make over with Logan's parents before they can redecorate the rest of the place._

"_Yes, we are going to go have dinner at that cute little Italian place down the street, and then I thought we could come home and relax," she answered looking in the mirror at him._

_He had moved from the doorway and had fallen onto their bed. His eyes were closed and he looked worn out._

"_Unless you don't want to go out, we can always order in."_

"_No you want to go out so we will," he got himself up off of their comfortable bed. "Are you almost ready?"_

" _Yeah I just have to find my shoes."_

"_Which ones?" _

"_My black flats with the leather bow on the top."_

"_They're in the closet."_

"_What are they doing there?" she asked puzzled. Knowing her shoes were never put where they were supposed to be._

"_The maid was getting tired of tripping over them when she was cleaning so she put them away."_

"_That explains it."_

"_You ready now?"_

"_Yeah, are you going to change?" she asked looking at him still in his suit from work._

_Logan looked down at himself, "Yeah I'll only be a minute," he walked towards the closet. As he said it was only a minute before he came walking out of their closet dressed in a pair of designer jeans and a green sweater. _

_They decided to walk to the restaurant since it wasn't that far. They had a comfortable dinner where they both talked about their days, Rory of course left a little bit out, wanting to wait for the perfect moment. After dinner they walked back to the apartment to finish off their night._

_Logan went to the kitchen to brew some coffee, and Rory went to sit on the couch. Logan soon joined her when the coffee was done. He handed her a cup as he sat down beside her. He could tell she was a bit nervous, he just did not know what about. "Ace is there some you want to tell me?" he decided to ask._

"_What?"_

"_What's tonight about?"_

"_I don't know what you mean." _

"_Well, you're wearing my favorite outfit of yours, you wanted to go out to my favorite kind of restaurant, and you've been acting nervous all evening, and you didn't drink any of the coffee I just gave you. So tell me, what's going on?" _

_Rory turned to face him, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."_

_Logan lost his ability to breath, he was so shocked. Once she said that he had so many thoughts running through his head that he couldn't function. _

_Rory was even more nervous now that she told him and he hadn't said anything yet. She just watched him process everything. After a few moments she saw a huge smile spread across his face. That smile alone took a heavy weight off of her shoulders. She knew that he wanted kids and they had talked about it, she just didn't know how he would react when it finally happened._

_Finally Logan could speak, "I'm gonna be a daddy?"_

_Rory could only nod. The next thing she knew was that Logan's lips were on hers. _

_Pulling away he cupped her face in his hands, "You know I won't let you drink coffee now that I know, right?"_

"_Yeah, but I think I found a way around that."_

"_Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows._

"_Yeah, take a drink real quick," he did as asked and put the mug back on the coffee table in front of them. _

_Once he was done, Rory pulled his lips to hers. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and moaned. "That's how I will survive with out coffee," Logan gave her a questioning look, " That way I'm not drinking it, but I can taste it."_

"_So the only way I'll get kisses now is if I taste like coffee?"_

"_No, but it's a plus."_

They had teased each other for a little while longer that night before they went to bed to really celebrate. Rory smiled at the memory as she felt her baby moving inside of her. She heard her phone ringing, "Rory Huntzburger," she answered.

"Hey, where are you? We're gonna be late," her husband said on the other end of the line.

She looked at her clock, "Oh crap, I'll be right down," she then rushed out of her office, to the parking garage where they had agreed to meet. They had to go to the doctor's. They were going to find out the sex of their baby.

That's one thing they hadn't agreed on. Logan wanted it to be a surprise, but then he saw how the shopping for yellow and green had been driving Rory insane; she really wanted to add more colors to the mix.

When they arrived at the doctor's office Rory signed herself in then took a seat beside Logan in the waiting room. After a short five minutes a nurse came out to get them. She did all of the normal stuff, taking her temperature and blood pressure, and then left Rory and Logan to wait for the doctor.

"Good afternoon," Dr. Reynolds made his presence known as he entered the room. At their first visit Logan wasn't too crazy when he found out that they would be having a male OBGYN, but Rory was able to get him to calm down, and let the man do his job.

"Hello."

They then went through the normal question of 'Have you been eating right?' 'Have you been feeling nauseous?' that sort of thing before they started the sonogram.

Soon the picture of their baby was on the screen. They could see the perfect outline of the baby's face. Rory began to cry as soon as she saw it. Then the doctor went on to explaining where the legs and feet were, and then he was able to get the perfect shot of their little boy. Logan got tears in his eyes at the thought of a little boy.

As soon as they walked out of the office and were headed for the car Rory called her mom.

"Hello."

"What no sarcastic greeting?"

"No, for some reason my collar id isn't working today and for all I know you could have been my mother."

"Oh, well I have some good news."

"Oh, tell me."

"We're having a boy."

"Awe, hun that's so great. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks mom. I'm so excited, I cried."

"That's normal. How's Logan?"

"He almost cried."

"I did not," he tried to defend himself.

"You had tears in your eyes," she teased him.

Lorelai laughed on the other end of the phone listening to them bicker back and forth. "Well hun I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, I love you mom."

"I love you too kid."

With that they hung up.

"So what do you want to do now?" Logan asked.

"Go shopping," she smiled.

"I should've figured," Logan muttered getting into the car and drove them toward the nearest store, which happened to be pottery barn. They had decided to wait on decorating the nursery until they knew the sex, and now that they know the baby is a boy they were going to go all out.

The first thing they wanted to buy was a crib. Rory found a honey colored sleigh crib and blue sail boat beddings. Logan even went and found a rocking chair that would be comfortable enough for both Rory and the baby.

After getting those things they went and got nightgown bags. They did not want to get too much knowing that once their families got wind of the baby being a boy there would be lots of baby showers.

**December 2007**

As they expected, the Gilmores and the Huntzburgers got together to throw one huge baby shower. Everyone was invited. When Rory first got wind of it she told her grandmother she only wanted **close **family and friends there. She did not want a lot of people that she did not know giving her things. She should've figured close friends and family meant 150 people.

The party was taking place at the Gilmore's, mostly because both Rory and Logan were more comfortable there and they also knew that they would get more of a say in things if Emily was running most of the show, instead of Shira.

So far there was a room full of presents, Rory thought they'd have to rent a moving truck and a forklift to get it all to their penthouse. There was a huge cake with blue icing, and all of the decorations were in baby boy colors.

Rory got tired of everyone asking how she was doing and feeling her belly. She kept her society face on while she waited for someone to save her throughout the night. She was lucky to have Steph, Colin, Finn, her mother, Rosemary, and Juliet there to save her multiple times. Of course they all took turns.

Logan however kept getting dragged into business talk by his father and his associates, so he was never really able to be with Rory. Anytime a person interrupted his 'small meetings' with his father he welcomed them, most of the time they were women wanting to know how excited he was.

Finally around ten o'clock Rory was able to convince her grandparents to let her leave due to the fact that she was exhausted. She had been there for three hours, and was not able to sit down a whole lot.

Logan loaded up as many of the presents as he could fit into the Highlander. Rory had talked him into getting a new car seeing as how the Porsche wouldn't be able to fit a baby-seat. Instead of completely getting rid of the Porsche he had decided to rent an extra parking space at their apartment building, that car was his baby there was no way he was going to trade it in, or sell it. But since they were in need of a family car he went out to a Toyota dealer, and bought the new 2008 Highlander Hybrid. To be honest he loved this car too. There was something about the big trucks and SUV's that made him feel more macho while driving them.

When he went back inside to tell Rory that he was finished he found her sleeping on the couch in her grandpa's study. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he went to get her coat. He then came back, and wrapped it around her. Next he proceeded to carry her out of the room, and through the foyer. He also managed to get one of the maids to open the door for him on his way out. Once he got her in the car and buckled in, he went to his side and began the drive home.

**April 2008**

By now Rory was a blimp, as she liked to call her self. She had been on maternity leave for three weeks, even though Logan tried to get her to go on leave two months ago, she refused telling him she would go on leave when she felt like it. The baby was due two days ago and it seemed like every hour she kept getting rounder and she didn't like it. She was enjoying herself today though. She had convinced Logan to go out with Colin and Finn for a few hours. Lately he's been hovering over her, he was getting himself ready to pounce for when the baby decided to come, and it was driving Rory crazy.

"So little one, what should we do while daddy's not here?" she talked to the baby with her hand on her stomach. In response all she got was a few nice kicks. "Okay a movie it is." She said getting up from her seat in the chair. First she went to the kitchen, she had been craving peanut butter popcorn, so she made a bowl of it before going back into the living room to put the movie in.

In the middle of the movie She got a weird feeling. She was feeling a lot of pressure course through her. "Oh no," she whispered to herself when she realized what was happening. She stood up to get the phone, and that's when it happened, her water broke. She rushed to the phone as quickly as an overdue pregnant woman could. She punched in the first number that came into her mind.

"Ace?" she heard once the ringing stopped.

"Logan, you need to come home."

"I thought I was annoying you," he repeated her words from earlier as she was kicking out of their house.

"Yeah well, that was before my water broke."

"Oh my God, I'll be right there Ace," with that he hung up the phone and stood quickly from the poker table him and the boys were playing at.

"What's the matter?" Colin asked.

"Rory's in labor."

"Shit, let's go then," they all rushed out of Finn's apartment to Logan's car. They broke as many speeding laws as they could going through New York City.

"AHHH," they heard as they came through the penthouse door.

Logan went straight to his wife, and his heart broke seeing her in pain. "It's okay Ace, come on we're taking you to the hospital." He picked her up and carried her out the door. "Colin, grab the bag out of the closet," he ordered. He threw his keys to Finn so he could sit in the back with Rory on the way.

In ten minutes flat they were at the hospital. They didn't have any problems getting a room for Rory. Once the nurse saw how much pain she was in she got everything started.

Logan put the guys in charge of calling everyone except Lorelai; he did that himself on the way to the hospital. He even offered to let her borrow the family helicopter. She accepted, and was on her way.

It turns out Rory was having contractions all day but did not realize it. She thought she was just having regular back pains like she had been having throughout the entire pregnancy.

"Hello Rory," the doctor said as he came into the room, "I'm just going to check to see how dilated you are," he stuck his hand under the blanket covering her, "Ok you seem to be about six centimeters. I'll be back in about an hour to check on you again."

"Thank you," she said politely. She then looked over to her husband. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked seeing how worried he was.

"When you called me I was so scared and then when I heard you screaming when I got there, I was petrified. I shouldn't have left you alone tonight."

"Logan, I didn't give you a choice. You were driving me crazy, being so jumpy. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't worry about it," he went to kiss her….

"Don't touch me," she ordered.

"Okay, so we're in the 'this is your fault phase' got it," at that comment he received an evil look.

Hours later she was still in the same spot she was when the doctor had first come in to check on her. "Rory you're still only at six centimeters. I'm going to have them bring in the ultrasound machine to see if everything is going okay in there."

On the screen they were able to see that the baby's nose was positioned a little crooked keeping the labor from progressing. To get everything to go smoothly, they used a rod to get the baby's nose in the right position. With in three minutes Rory was fully dilated, and ready to push.

The staff quickly rushed her through the halls to a delivery room. Passing everyone including her mother that had finally gotten there. "Mom!" she shouted as she saw her.

"I'm right here hun, you're gonna do great," Lorelai said kissing her forehead quickly then stood back so they could get on with the labor.

After twenty minutes of pushing the baby was finally out. Logan got to cut the cord, and was able to hold him as soon as he was cleaned up. "Let's go see your mommy," he whispered to the baby. He handed him over to Rory, "You did great Ace," he kissed her temple. "I'm going to go tell everyone, be right back."

Everyone in the waiting room was not waiting patiently. As soon as Lorelai saw Logan coming she ran to him, "How's my grandson?"

"Both he and Rory are wonderful," he then took out a little piece of paper from his pocket, "Let's see he weighs 7 pounds and is twenty-one inches long," he read loud enough for everyone to hear, "Now do you want to do meet him?" he asked Lorelai.

"Yes,"

"Okay," turning to the rest of the group, "Lorelai first, after that we don't care who comes."

He and Lorelai then proceeded to walk to the room where Rory and Baby Huntzburger were located.

"Hey momma," Lorelai said when she walked in and saw Rory holding her son.

Rory smiled at the new name she would have to get used to. "Hi."

Lorelai went over to them, "He's beautiful Ror. Can I hold him?"

"Of course," she gently passed him on to her mother.

"Have you guys decided on a name?"

"Well while we were in here alone, I got to thinking. He looks like a Cameron to me."

"Cameron, I like that, what does it mean?"

"Crooked nose," at that Logan began to bust up laughing.

"What so funny?" Lorelai asked feeling a bit out of the loop.

"Oh nothing it's just because your grandson felt the need to have his nose in a crooked position for hours on end keeping me at six centimeters."

"Well at least it fits. What about a middle name?"

"Well I thought his daddy could pick the middle name," she replied looking at Logan.

"Scott, Cameron Scott Huntzburger," he said taking his son from Lorelai.

"Why Scott?"

"After Sir Walter Scott, he was one of my grandmother's favorite authors," he explained.

The rest of the day was full of visits from their family and friends. Elias was proud of Logan for naming his son after his late wife's favorite authors.

A couple of days later both Rory and Cameron were discharged from the hospital. They loved watching Cameron's eyes as he saw new things.

A couple of months later Rory woke to the sound of nothing. It was odd not waking up to the sound of a baby crying. She got up from bed and walked to the nursery. Neither Cameron nor Logan were in there so she went to the living room. Sleeping on the couch was a sleeping Logan with a wide awake Cameron in his arms. Rory couldn't help but smile. She reached for the camera that they leave on the fireplace mantle, and took a picture of the pair. She then put the camera back so she could get her son. It was about time for him to get hungry so she took him back to the nursery and sat on the comfy rocker Logan had found. As he began to fuss she readied herself to feed him before he woke Logan.

Poor Logan was the one getting up in the middle of the night to feed and change him, and then went to work only a couple of hours later. He like it though, he called it his man to little man time. He didn't care that he was tiring himself out. He did it because he did not want to turn out like his dad and never spend time with his little boy. Luckily today was his day off, so Rory was going to let him sleep.

Little did she know that Logan was standing in the doorway watching them. All he could think about was how he had gotten his dream. He had gotten his paradise.

**an: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I have some pictures for this chapter in my home page along with some other things. let me know what you thought of my story & review!**


End file.
